con la fuerza de mi corazón (parte I)
by sonchi
Summary: digamos, que es la continuación de mis dos anteriores historias. Había pasado casi un año de la batalla contra Shredder, y las cosas iban con bastante normalidad... y a los chicos les iba muy bien con sus respectivas parejas... ¿a todos?... lo que aún no sabian es que Shredder no había muerto y volvería con mas ganas que nunca de vengarse...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: hola a todos! bueno he vuelto con otro intento de historia ¡jeje! para mi gusto, este capitulo es un poco flojo, pero espero que os guste. no hace falta decir que yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, solo de Sofía y Julie, y tampoco, puesto que son ideas de Sophiepurple4 y Lovemikey. no me enrollo mas y os dejo con el capitulo, espero que os guste...**

Había pasado casi un año de la batalla contra Shredder, y las cosas iban con bastante normalidad. La única amenaza real que tenían los chicos eran los Kraang, que en un par de ocasiones Donnie había recibido llamadas en el intercomunicador desvelando los planes que tenían y así desbaratárselos. Splinter estaba solo en la guarida, los chicos no estaban en ese momento. Leo había salido a la superficie con Karai a ver una película en el cine al aire libre desde una azotea. Donnie y April se habían ido de fin de semana romántico, fueron a celebrar que ya llevaban un año saliendo y el señor O'neil, les dio permiso para ir a su pequeña cabaña rural que tenía a un par de horas de Nueva York. Raph estaba con Sofía paseando por las alcantarillas y Mikey, había ido con Julie a montar en monopatín. Splinter miró detenidamente el silencioso salón. Sentía que le faltaba algo sin escuchar la televisión a todo volumen de Leonardo y Karai, sin escuchar el ruido del soldador o de alguna otra máquina en el laboratorio de Donatello, o sin escuchar las constantes peleas de Raphael y Michelangelo. Splinter suspiró:

- mis hijos ya han crecido… es inevitable…

- ¡hey! ¡buenas noches Splinter! - dijo una voz entrando a la guarida y sacando a Splinter de sus pensamientos-

Se giró para ver quien le hablaba y encontró a Casey Jones:

- buenas noches Casey…¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí? Mis hijos no están en casa… pensé que estarías con ellos…

- estuve con Raph y Mikey… -dijo sentándose en el sillón y encendiendo la televisión- pero llegaron las chicas… ¡cuando llega Sofía ya no me gusta como se comporta Raph! Prefiero estar aquí solo… ¿porqué tendrán que salir con chicas?

- bueno… eso es algo que tarde o pronto a todos les pasa… - dijo Splinter-

- a todos menos a mi…

- no desesperes… a ti también te pasará…

En ese momento, las voces de Leo y Karai se escucharon entrar. Karai dijo:

- buenas noches padre… Jones…

- ¿Qué pasa parejita? - dijo Casey- ¿Dónde habéis estado?

- fuimos a ver una película… -dijo Leo- ¿y tu? ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

- ¡vosotros sabréis! ¡tíos sois unos mamones! ¡desde que estáis con las chicas todos ya pasáis de los amigos! ¡esto es increíble! ¡cuatro tortugas de alcantarilla saliendo con cuatro chicas impresionantes! Y yo aquí mas solo que la una…

- mala suerte Jones… - dijo Karai soltando la cintura de Leo- me voy a dormir… hasta mañana a todos…

- buenas noches… -le dijo Leo-

- descansa hija mía…

Cuando Karai se paró en la puerta de su habitación, miró a Leo que la miraba y le dijo por señales: _"¿vendrás luego?"_ Leo asintió con la cabeza y siguió hablando con el maestro y Casey. Unos minutos después, escucharon ruido en el laboratorio:

- creo que April y Donatello han llegado ya… -dijo Splinter-

- veremos como les ha ido en su "escapadita" - dijo Casey picaronamente-

- ¿y a ti que mas te da? - dijo Leo-

April salió hablando con su T-Phone con Sofía, parecía que estaba muy disgustada:

_- "¿porqué Rapha es tan imbécil?"_

- sí… - le contestó April- a veces Raph es un idiota…

- _"entonces no soy la única que lo piensa… perdona si te he molestado en tu fin de semana pero necesitaba hablar con una amiga de verdad… porque Julie no contesta al teléfono…"_

_- _ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes hablar conmigo Sofía… todos los tíos son idiotas te lo digo en serio…

- _"bueno Donnie no es tanto…"_

- Donnie también…

- _"pobre, con lo tranquilo que parece…"_

- tu lo has dicho, parece…

Donnie salió del laboratorio cargado con la mochila de April y Casey le dijo:

- ¡Donnie! ¡tu novia dice que eres idiota!

- eso ya lo sabía yo… - dijo mientras vio que April aún estaba hablando con el T-Phone-

Cuando April colgó, le dijo a Donnie:

- Sofía… que ha vuelto a discutir con Raph…

- yo no se en que está pensando Raphael… - dijo Leo- hace un año se quejaba de que estaba solo y ahora que está saliendo con una chica, va a perderla como siga haciendo el tonto…

- ¿Por qué no os metéis en vuestros asuntos y me dejáis en paz?- dijo Raph serio y enfadado con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared-

- ¿desde cuando estás ahí? - dijo Donnie-

- desde que April me llamó idiota… - dijo Raph- ¿acaso yo me meto en vuestra relación? ¿acaso he dicho que April y tu utilizáis el laboratorio para "algo mas" que trabajar Donnie? ¿o acaso he dicho que te cuelas todas las noches en la habitación de Karai Leo?

Donnie, April y Leo se pusieron colorados:

- ¡no os metáis en mi vida! - dijo Raph entrando de un portazo en su habitación-

Mikey entró con Julie en el momento que Raph cerraba la puerta y dijo dejando los dos monopatines en el suelo:

- tío ¿Qué le pasa a Raph?

- discutió con Sofía…

- ¿otra vez? - dijo Mikey asombrado-

Julie miró su T-Phone y dijo:

- tengo dos llamadas perdidas de Sofía… me voy a ir a casa haber sin puedo hablar con ella…

Julie besó tímidamente a Mikey en los labios y después le dijo a Casey:

- ¿me acompañas Jones?

- bueno… Pelirroja, ¿te vienes?

- sí… así tu descansas Donnie…

Cuando Julie, Casey y April se fueron, Leo le dijo a su hermano Mikey cogiéndole de los hombros:

- ¡el que mas sabe de todos es Mikey! ¡ no pasa del tímido besito!

- el mas precavido diría yo… - dijo Splinter serio- ahora vosotros dos me vais a explicar que es lo que haces tú con April en le laboratorio y porqué tu te cuelas en la habitación de Karai todas las noches…

Donnie y Leo se quedaron en silencio nerviosos y Splinter dijo tranquilo:

- bueno… supongo que con 17 años ese comportamiento es comprensible…

Leo y Donnie suspiraron aliviados, Splinter cambió su expresión por una enfadada y les gritó:

- ¡400 FLEXIONES! ¡AHORA!

Mientras, Raph estaba tumbado en su cama pensativo, de vez en cuando miraba si tenía algún mensaje de Sofía en su T-Phone, y al no ver ninguno maldecía algo, al final, estaba arrepentido de haber discutido con Sofía, pero el no solía pedir perdón, siempre era Sofía la que mandaba el primer mensaje, pero esta vez, ese mensaje no llegaba. Al final, se tragó su orgullo, parecía que esta vez, Sofía había dicho en serio que habían terminado, así que fue el quien le mandó el mensaje:

**RAPH: **_Perdóname por favor… se que me equivoqué y estoy arrepentido… eres una persona muy importante para mí… por favor olvida este mal rato y perdona las cosas que te dije… nunca te hablaría con mala intención… te pido disculpas por no ser la persona que siempre deseaste… aun así quiero que sepas que me encanta ser como soy…_

Pero pasaron mas de quince minutos y Raph no obtuvo respuesta:

- ¡MALDITA SEA! -dijo Raph tirando el T-Phone contra la pared y haciéndolo añicos-

**n/a: bueno, aquí está este intento de capitulo. ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡saludos para todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**n/A: hola de nuevo! sí, aqui está el capitulo 2 de este intento de historia. me sentía inspirada y aqui le teneis. comentaros que posiblemente ya no suba capitulo hasta un par de semanas, quiero tomarme esta historia mas relajadamente que el resto, pero no podía dejar a Raph así... espero que os guste... (los tomatazos que me tireis con cariño ok? jajajaja!) =) **

Llegó el día siguiente y Donnie , Mikey y Leo, estaban en la cocina desayunando antes de comenzar el entrenamiento del día. Donnie y Leo estaban bastante cansados, puesto que por culpa de Raph, Splinter les hizo hacer 400 flexiones. Raph entró en la cocina. Tenía la cara cansada y muchísimas ojeras. No había podido dormir nada sea noche pensando en lo estúpido que había sido con Sofía y que por su culpa, ella había roto con el:

- buenos días… - dijo Raph serio-

- tío que cara tienes… - dijo Mikey- seguro que no has dormido nada esta noche…

- ¿tu que crees Mikey? - dijo sentándose en la mesa- Donnie, cuando puedas tienes que hacerme un T-Phone nuevo… ayer rompí el mío…

- no se Raph… - le dijo Donnie algo serio- por tu culpa Leo y yo fuimos castigados…

- ¡métete tu estúpido T-Phone donde te quepa! - le gritó Raph-

- ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco con todos nosotros Raph? - le dijo Leo-

Karai entró en la cocina y al ver a Raph, corrió hacia el y le dijo dándole un empujón enfadada:

- ¿a ti que demonios te pasa bocazas? - le dijo Karai-

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? - dijo Raph- ¿Qué Leo no te dio caña anoche?

Karai le arrinconó contra la pared y le gritó en la cara:

-¡como vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre lo que Leo y yo hacemos te juro por mi vida que te mato ¿me has oído?! ¡no pagues con los demás que Sofía no te aguante!¡es que no te aguanta nadie! ¡bastante te ha durado la chica! ¡si estás amargado no es nuestro problema!

- ¡porque eres la hija de Splinter que si no…! - le dijo Raph-

- ¡si no qué ¿eh?!

- ¡Raphael! ¡Karai! - gritó Splinter entrando- ¡ya basta!

Karai dejó libre a Raph con odio y le dijo:

- no mereces la pena payaso…

Leo, Donnie y Mikey estaban muy asombrados con la reacción de Karai y Donnie dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos:

- jo con Karai…

Mientras, April y Julie se habían escapado del instituto para ir a ver a Sofía, que no había asistido a la primera clase:

- papá me va a matar… - dijo April- verás cuando se entere que estoy faltando a clase…

- ¡no se dará cuenta! Seguro que ni se entera… -dice Julie-

- claro… - dijo April burlonamente- ¡si no fuera porque la profesora de matemáticas está saliendo con mi padre!

Cuando ya estaban en casa de Sofía, esta estaba llorando en la cama, April y Julie estaban sentadas una a cada lado de ella:

- Rapha nunca me ha querido… me dijo que solo estaba conmigo para no estar solo… ahora no tengo novio… ¡mi vida es una mierda!

- tranquila Sofía…-dijo April abrazando a Sofía- tranquila si seguro que no te lo decía en serio… mira ¿sabes lo que me ha dicho Donnie? Que Raph se ha pasado toda la noche sin poder dormir pensando en ti…

- ¿ah si? - dijo Sofía parando de llorar- ¿entonces no lo dijo en serio?

- ¡pues claro que no!

- pero si os llevabais fatal…- dijo Julie-

- ¡nos queríamos muchísimo! - dijo Sofía- lo cierto es que no me siento muy bien por haber terminado así con Raph…

- ¿pero porque? - dijo Julie- ¡el culpable es el que es un inmaduro, un niñato y un imbécil! La pena es que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora…

- Julie me estás dando miedo… -dijo April- pareces Karai… se supone que tenemos que animarla no hundirla mas… vamos a ver, que yo me entere… tu quieres a Raph, ¿por qué no le perdonas?

- ¡porque siempre tengo que ser yo! Aunque ayer me mandó este mensaje…

April y Julie lo leyeron y Julie dijo:

- bueno… te ha pedido perdón… ¿Qué mas quieres?

- ¡pues que lo volverá a hacer cuando se enfade Julie! ¡quiero que me lo demuestre con hechos, no con palabras!

- ¡déjale las cosas claras! - dijo April-

Un par de horas mas tarde, Raph estaba sentado fuera de la guarida en una alcantarilla, mirando como el agua caía a la parte de abajo. Donnie se acercó a el por detrás y le dijo tranquilamente dándole un T-Phone:

- toma Raph…

Raph se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano y le dijo cogiendo el T-Phone:

- gracias…

. ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

- prueba…

Donnie se sentó junto a Raph y estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Raph habló:

- la he fastidiado Donnie… April tiene razón, soy el mayor idiota de este planeta… soy un pringado, un imbécil, un gilipollas, un mierda un…

Raph paró y le dijo a Donnie:

- oye puedes pararme cuando veas ¿no?

- es que por ahora estamos de acuerdo en todo… te pasaste con Leo y conmigo…

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo y Donnie dijo sacando su T-Phone y escribiendo un mensaje:

- te voy a echar una mano para recuperarla porque me caes bien… pero no vuelvas a chivarte al Sensei de Leo y de mi…

Donnie mandó un mensaje y seguidamente dijo:

- ala, ya está hecho…

- Donnie ya has hecho bastante… quiero estar solo…

Sofía aún estaba con April y con Julie, esta vez, Karai también estaba con ellas, estaban en un parque cuando el T-Phone de Sofía sonó, cuando lo vio dijo:

- es un mensaje de Donnie… -dijo Sofía asombrada- ¿Donnie sabe que estás conmigo April?

- sí… les dijimos a Mikey y a Donnie que no iríamos a verles por estar contigo… -dijo April-

- ¿Qué dice el mensaje? - dice Karai-

Sofía comenzó a leerlo en voz alta:

- "_Sofía soy Donnie, Raph quiere volver contigo. Dale otra oportunidad, ya le conoces, no sabe lo que dice cuando se enfada. El te quiere de verdad, le tengo aquí a mi lado hecho polvo y me está dando mucha pena, tienes que perdonarle porque capaz que hace una tontería de la que luego nos podamos arrepentir todos… y si algún día se vuelve a pasar de la raya, se lo dices a Karai y ella le pondrá las pilas…"_

Sofía se quedó algo extrañada por la parte final el mensaje:

- ¿Qué Karai le pondrá las pilas?

- bueno sí… - dijo Karai- es que hoy Raph y yo hemos tenido mas que palabras…

- ¡que bonito! - dijo Julie-

-¡eso es amor y lo demás son tonterías! -dijo April abrazando a Sofía riendo-

- bueno… -dijo Karai- ¿Qué vas a hacer con este chico?

- pues… no sé… -dijo Sofía- no se si Rapha está como una cabra… o me quiere un montón…

- yo creo que las dos cosas…- dijo Julie-

- bueno pues mañana después del instituto voy a hablar con el…

**n/a: ¿que os ha parecido? y ahora lo que yo siempre digo: ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡saludos para todos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: hola! bueno aqui esta el capitulo 3 de esta historia. sí, se que tardaria un par de semanas en subir, pero es que estaba impaciente por saber que le ocurriría a Raph! espero que os guste! **

Era aproximadamente la una de la madrugada y los chicos ya habían terminado de hacer la patrulla. Raph no abrió la boca en toda la patrulla, incluso Mikey le gastó un par de bromas y se metió con él y solo se limitaba a mirarle enfadado. Donnie se quedó en casa de April un rato, hoy no la había visto en todo el día y la echaba de menos. Estaban sentados en la cornisa de la azotea de April cogidos de la mano hablando de todo lo que habían echo a lo largo del día. April le contó que Sofía iría a hablar con Raph, y que podía decírselo a su hermano para que no se sintiera mal. Donnie le dijo que no le diría nada, que aunque no le gustaba ver a ninguno de sus hermanos mal, tenía que vengarse de alguna manera de haberle dicho a Splinter cosas que no tenía porque saber…

Raph iba por la guarida caminando de habitación en habitación, no podía dormir y tampoco podía quedarse quieto en su cama. Se asomó a la cocina y allí, estaba Mikey chupando a su gato helado en el congelador. Pasó por las habitaciones y la puerta de la habitación de Donnie estaba abierta. La habitación estaba vacía, aún estaría con April… fue caminando lentamente a la zona donde estaban las habitaciones de Splinter y Karai y, al pasar por la puerta de Karai, escuchó la voz de Leo dentro… salió de la zona y se metió en la sala de entrenamiento, comenzó a golpear fuertemente y con rabia el pelele que tenían para entrenar, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y cerró los ojos:

- este es el motivo por el que no quería que salierais con chicas… - dijo Splinter mirando de pie a Raph desde la puerta-

Raph se levantó del suelo y le dijo al Sensei desclavando su Sai del pelele:

- siento si le he despertado Sensei… no podía dormir…

- te entiendo perfectamente Raphael… hace algún tiempo yo también estaba enamorado y reaccioné como tú cuando la perdí… yo os puedo enseñar el arte del Ninjitsu y a saber defenderos…

Splinter le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

- lo que no puedo enseñaros es a como arreglar un corazón roto…

Splinter le dijo saliendo de la sala:

- hay cosas que tienen que pasar para que otras pasen Raphael… y todo es para bien…

Raph suspiró cerrando los ojos y el _"bib-bib" _de un mensaje en su nuevo T-Phone le sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando vio quien se lo mandaba susurró:

- Sofía…

Raph se quedó mirando el T-Phone. Tenía miedo de leerlo, no sabia que es lo que Sofía le quería decir. Tardo unos 20 minutos en abrir el mensaje, cuando se armó de valor y lo abrió, tardó menos de un segundo en leerlo:

**Sofía: **_"mañana hablamos"_

Raph se quedó pensativo y escuchó que Donnie acababa de llegar a casa y entraba en el baño. Se le ocurrió algo y salió corriendo al baño a buscar a su hermano pequeño. Abrió la puerta del baño de golpe y gritó:

- ¡Donnie!

Donnie, que estaba "cambiando el agua" se asustó y del salto que dio se mojó un poco la mano. Giró la cabeza y le gritó:

- ¿Qué os habéis propuesto todos? ¿matarme de un susto?

- perdona… - dijo Raph avergonzado- termina hombre…

Cuando Donnie salió del baño, le dijo secándose las manos:

- ¿Qué pasa Raph?

- ¿April sabía tocar la guitarra no?

- pues… sí… ¿Por qué?

- ¡te lo explicaré por el camino! ¡vamos!

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la madrugada. Sofía estaba asomada a la ventana, triste, mirando las estrellas, cuando el sonido de una guitarra en la azotea de enfrente de su casa, la azotea donde conoció la verdadera identidad de Raph, le llamó la atención. Vio a April sentada en la cornisa de la azotea, tocando la guitarra en pijama. Sofía se asombró y dijo:

- ¿April?

April con la mirada y sin dejar de tocar, señaló sonriendo detrás de ella. Sofía veía un par de sombras: una que estaba sentada detrás de April y la otra, que estaba de pié. Distinguió en la oscuridad unos profundos ojos verdes que la miraban. Lo que terminó de sorprender a Sofía fue escuchar la voz de Raph, ¿estaba cantando? Raph se dejó ver poco a poco, pero sin acercarse a Sofía. Julie, también escuchó a alguien cantar fuera y cuando se asomó limpiándose los ojos por el sueño, vio a April y a Raph y sonrió apoyando su cabeza en la ventana con mirada tierna. Cuando Raph terminó de cantar, desapareció de la vista de Sofía, que estaba emocionada, y se fijó que Donnie ayudaba a levantarse a April y la abrazaba fuertemente:

- ¡no! ¡Rapha! ¡espera! - gritó-

Pero no le contestó:

- por favor…

Ya perdió de vista también a April y Donnie…

**n/a: bueno, ¿que os a parecido? la canción que Raph le canta a sofia es una cover en español de "Someone Like You" de "Adele" cantada en español por carlos salinas. para escucharla o en youtube o en mi facebook: sonchi pastor. también respondo dudas que tengáis jajjaja. lo dicho, ¡comenta si te ha gustado!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: hola! bueno aquí os dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia... espero que os guste! **

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, Splinter estaba dándoles unas clases antes de el típico combate cuerpo a cuerpo que, ya por costumbre, hacían para ver quien era el mejor luchador del día. Curiosamente, solo quedaban en pié Raph y Karai. Donnie, Mikey y Leo, miraban sentados lo que podría ser "el combate del siglo":

- bien… - dijo Karai- te voy a cerrar esa maldita bocaza chivato…

- ¿Qué me vas a cerrar qué? Discúlpame preciosa pero quien te va a cerrar la boca soy yo a ti… ¡ah no! ¡si de eso ya se encarga Leo!

Splinter abrió los ojos como platos y dijo algo molesto:

- adelante…

Karai y Raph comenzaron a pelear y Mikey dijo mirando el combate asombrado:

- ¿apostamos?

- Karai… - dijo Leo-

- Karai.. - dijo Donnie-

- ¡eh! - dijo Raph mirando enfadado a sus hermanos mientras forcejeaba con Karai- ¿es que nadie va a apostar por mí?

- jo Raph tío tienes razón… alguien debería apostar por ti…

Mikey miró a Leo y dijo:

- yo apuesto por Karai…

Raph gritó enfadado y comenzó a golpear fuertemente con la empuñadura de sus sais a Karai en la cara. Cuando se cansó le pegó una patada en el estómago que mandó a Karai contra la pared. Raph la miró enfadado y le gritó:

- ¡te lo mereces! ¡ alguien de aquí tenía que enseñarte modales!

Raph pasó por al lado de Mikey y le dijo para que todos le oyeran:

- ¡buff! ¡que ganas le tenía a la niñata esta!

Raph salió de la sala de entrenamiento y Karai dijo apartando de un manotazo a Leo, que intentaba ayudarle a levantarse:

- ¡aún no has acabado conmigo chivato! ¡vuelve aquí!

- ¡déjale ya Karai! - dijo Leo agarrándola- ¡ya está! ¡se acabó!

Leo la abrazó, pero Karai le dio un empujón, escupió en el suelo y se fue de la sala de entrenamiento:

- ¡Karai espera! - dijo Leo saliendo detrás de ella- ¡Nena por favor!

Se encerró en su habitación de un portazo y se apoyó en la puerta. Dio un fuerte puñetazo y dijo:

- ¡mierda!

- ¿Karai? - escuchó la voz de Leo detrás de la puerta- por favor ábreme la puerta…

- ¿y este que quiere ahora? - dijo dándose le vuelta para abrir la puerta-

Karai abrió y le dijo:

- ¿Qué quieres Leonardo? ¿vas a continuar lo que el chivato dejó a medias? ¿Por qué no vas a hacerle la pelota a tu hermanito?

- Karai… ¿Qué estás diciendo? - dice Leo sin entender nada- ¿a que ha venido eso?

- ¡vamos Leo! ¿Cómo puede dejar que se burle de nosotros de esa manera?

- ¡en serio Karai no se de que me hablas!

- ¡primero consientes que le diga a mi padre que nos vemos todas las noches aquí! ¡hoy dejas que diga que eres tu el que me cierra la boca! ¡y no quiero pensar a que se refería! ¡ después que alguien tenía que enseñarme modales y por ultimo me llama niñata! ¿y que has hecho tu? ¡nada! ¡al contrario! ¡os castigan por su culpa y en vez de enfadaros el flacucho le ayuda con lo de Sofía! ¿tanto miedo le tenéis?

- Karai se que estás molesta porque Raph te ha ganado pero creo que esto es demasiado… yo no tengo la culpa…

- ¡sí Leonardo! ¡tu tienes la culpa! ¡tu tienes la culpa de dejar que Raphael hiciera siempre lo que le viene en gana! ¡siempre está insultando a todo el mundo!

- ¡no lo dice en serio! ¡hay que conocerle! ¡es su manera de hablar!

- ¡ah! ¡su manera de hablar! ¿a ti te gustaría que te dijera: "entra conmigo a mi habitación pequeño Gilipo…"?

- ¡ya basta Karai! - dijo Leo enfadado- ¡me parece muy injusto que te comportes así solo porque Raph te ha ganado un estúpido combate! ¡ y que sepas que mis hermanos siempre estarán antes que tú!

Karai se asombró de ver a Leonardo enfadado con ella, y sobre todo lo que le acababa de decir. Leo se dio cuenta que había hecho daño a Karai con sus palabras y le dijo:

- Karai… yo… siento haber dicho eso… yo…

- muy bien Leo… muy bien… ¿no me quieres entender? Estupendo… desde ahora espero que conmigo también tengas esa relación… de hermanos…

Karai salió de la habitación y Leo dijo:

- Karai…¡espera! ¿A dónde vas?

- a esperar a que la pelirroja salga del instituto…

- ¡bien! - dijo Leo enfadado- ¡largo! ¡no te necesito hermanastra!

Karai se paró antes de salir de la Guarida y le dijo:

- creía que eras diferente Leonardo… pero veo que no es así…

Karai desapareció de la vista de Leo y este enfadado le pegó un fuerte puñetazo a la pared y se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en ella un buen rato…

- ¿Leo?

Leo escuchó la voz de Donnie en la otra punta de la sala. Levantó la cabeza y le miró:

- ah.. Eres tú Donnie…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Karai?

- fue a buscar a April al instituto…

- ¿a April? - dijo Donnie algo sorprendido- ¿porqué? Nunca lo ha hecho…

- supongo que tendrán cosas de las que hablar…

- ¿a que te refieres?

Leo suspiró y dijo dando un pequeño puñetazo en la pared:

- Karai y yo hemos…

Leo tragó saliva y dijo:

- hemos roto…

Donnie se quedó asombrado y dijo:

-¡venga ya! ¿me tomas el pelo?

- me temo que no Donnie… - dijo sentándose en el sofá-

Leo le comenzó a contar todo a Donnie. En otra parte de la ciudad, una escena muy parecida estaba ocurriendo, en uno de los bancos de un parque cerca del instituto de April, Karai y April estaban también hablando de lo mismo:

- entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer? - dijo April-

- por el momento nada… Leo ya me ha dejado claro que están sus hermanos antes que yo… ¡que eso ya lo sabía April! Pero jamás pensé que me lo diría…

Aunque no aparentaba dolor, April sabía que Karai lo estaba pasando mal. Mas que nada, porque le había llamado "April", cuando Karai siempre le llamaba pelirroja:

- no te preocupes Karai… conociendo a Leo como le conozco, seguro que está muy arrepentido de esa estupidez que te ha dicho…

- ten cuidado… primero fueron Raph y Sofía… ahora Leo y yo… como siga así la cosa los siguientes seréis el flacucho y tú…

- espero que eso nunca ocurra…

El T-Phone de April recibió un mensaje de texto:

**Donnie: **_" April, Leo y Karai se pelearon… solo quiero decirte antes de que pueda meter en algún momento la pata, que no quisiera tener que separarme nunca de ti… quiero que estemos así siempre… Karai fue a buscarte al instituto… quédate con ella para que no se sienta mal… iré a verte después de la patrulla… te quiero mucho amor mío"_

Karai le dijo a April después de leer el mensaje:

- nunca te enfades con el flacucho April… no se lo merece…

Una hora mas tarde, Julie ya había ido a ver a Mikey y estaban en el salón de la guarida jugando a videojuegos. Leo estaba con Donnie en el laboratorio y Raph, estaba sentado pensativo en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba esperando a que llegara Sofía para hablar con ella, cuando escuchó su voz preguntando por el. Mikey la mandó a la cocina. Cuando Sofía entró, a Raph le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, cuanto la había echado de menos en tan poco tiempo…

- hola Rapha…

- hola… - dijo Raph levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella-

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Raph le dijo amarrándole las manos:

-Sofía… Per… perdóname por haberte dicho todo lo que te dije… fue un momento de rebeldía donde no pude controlar mi temperamento… pero tu sabes que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido… no dejo de pensar en ti ni siquiera un momento… dame la oportunidad de poder demostrarte que puedo cambiar y superar todos los inconvenientes que reconozco tener… te necesito y te quiero de verdad…

Sofía estaba seria. Pero sacó una sonrisa y le dijo abrazándolo:

- estás muy loco Raphael…¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo de la canción?

- bueno…- dijo Raph ya sonriendo y acariciándole el pelo- lo vi en una de esas películas cursis que ven Donnie y April los domingos por la tarde… ¿me perdonas?

- pues claro que te perdono Tonto…

Raph y Sofía comenzaron a darse un beso…

Eran aproximadamente la 1 de la madrugada y todos estaban en sus habitaciones a excepción de Donnie que se había quedado con April después de la patrulla. Leo estaba despierto en su cama dándole vueltas a la cabeza de cómo había podido ocurrirle eso con Karai. No la había vuelto a ver desde que discutieron y por la noche, Karai le evitaba. Se levantó de la cama, tal vez Karai solo necesitaba tiempo a solas… salió sigilosamente de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Karai. Normalmente, ella dejaba la puerta entornada para que Leo entrara a hacerle compañía, pero esa noche, Leo se encontró la puerta cerrada. Abatido, volvió a su habitación…

Karai también estaba dándole vueltas al tema en su habitación… sí, Leo se había pasado con ella, Leo estaba hecho un idiota por no plantarle cara a Raph cuando pudo hacerlo… Pero era su Leo… el Leo que confió en ella cuando no tenía porqué hacerlo… el Leo que se peleó precisamente con Raph por defenderla… Karai se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta dejándola entornada… justo cuando Leo acababa de volver a entrar en su habitación…

**n/a: bueno, unas cosas se arreglan y otras se rompen... espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, si es así comenta! ¡saludos para todos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: hola! bueno, aquí os dejo el capitulo 5 de esta historia... espero que os guste. **

Llegó la mañana siguiente y el ambiente en la sala de entrenamiento estaba muy tenso. El maestro Splinter se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no quiso entrar en el juego que Raph, Leo y Karai tenían:

- y de esa manera tenéis mas posibilidades de noquear al enemigo… bien… la clase ha terminado… podéis retiraros…

- ¿pero…? -dijo Raph- ¿nuestro combate?

- los combates quedan suspendidos hasta nueva orden… -dijo Splinter-

- ¿suspendidos? -dijo Karai- ¿porqué?

- ¿no es evidente Karai? - dijo Splinter mirándola serio- ¡primero solucionad vuestras diferencias y ya veremos si permito que sigáis teniendo ese combate! ¡no entra en nuestro plan de entrenamiento y lo único que habéis conseguido con eso es dividir el equipo! ¡lo que no ha conseguido hacer Shredder lo estáis consiguiendo vosotros tres solos! - dijo señalando a Leo, Karai y Raph-

Cuando todos salieron de la sala de entrenamiento, Karai salía la última y Raph la estaba esperando apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, cuando la vio que iba a salir, se puso delante de ella y la hizo retroceder hacia la sala de entrenamiento:

-¡tú ni te me acerques! -dijo Karai-

- ¿a ti que demonios te pasa?

- déjame Raphael no estoy para tonterías… - dijo Karai algo decaída-

- para mí no son tonterías… -dijo Raph cerrando la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento- oye lo que tengas conmigo no la pagues con Leo…

- Raphael… por favor ¿vale? - dijo empezándose a poner seria-

- ¿estas molesta porque le dije al Sensei de vosotros y de Donnie y April? ¡para que te enteres el Sensei ya lo sabía!

- ¿Qué ya lo sabía? - dijo Karai asombrada-

- ¡sí! ¡y sabe que no habláis del tiempo precisamente! ¡y si no os castigó antes fue porque se sentía cohibido y necesitaba un detonante para castigarles! ¡y por desgracia el detonante fui yo! ¡400 flexiones equivale a todos los días que han pasado desde que lo sabía! ¡cada día que pasaba sumaba 10 flexiones! ¡40 días callándose Karai!

- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

- ¡ayer le pedí disculpas al Sensei por ser un chivato y me lo contó!

Raph se tranquilizó un poco:

- escucha… tu y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien… y puede que jamás lo hagamos… pero no por eso Leo tiene que pagar las consecuencias… no me ha contado nada pero se que es por mi culpa… y quiero demasiado a mi hermano como para verle llorando por los rincones…

Karai se asombró:

- ¿Leo? ¿Leo ha estado llorando?

- no como Donnie cuando se pone a llorar que parece una fuente, pero si que le he visto alguna lagrima suelta… mira… Leo no se merece esto… y lo está pasando muy mal Karai, aunque aparente lo contrario… lo conozco… y este no es mi hermano Leo…

Raph abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento y le dijo:

- piénsalo ¿vale? El problema lo tienes conmigo… no con el… y si no le perdonas no será el mismo de siempre…

Karai le contestó en tono sarcástico:

- ¿y con hablar conmigo crees que ya has hecho una buena obra?

- no… no pretendo hacer una buena obra… solo que me preocupo de mi familia… y yo lo quiera admitir o no tu también eres mi hermana… y tampoco lo estás pasando bien que digamos…

Al llegar la tarde, April fue a la guarida. Después de saludar a Donnie, que estaba con Leo en el laboratorio, fue a ver a Karai. Esta le estaba contando lo que pensó por la noche, que se había arrepentido de pelear con Leo y que dejó la puerta abierta como todas las noches para que fuera a hablar con ella e intentar arreglarlo, pero que no apareció:

- … y yo que quería perdonarle… no si al final Raph va a tener razón Leo es un niñato… creo que hemos hecho bien rompiendo…

- venga ya mujer… - le dijo April- si tu estás enamoradísima de Leo…

- ¿yo enamorada de Leonardo? No… yo ya no…

Cuando April se quedó a solas con Donnie, estaban hablando del tema, April le dijo:

- tenemos que hacer algo…

Donnie estaba pensando y dijo:

- ¡oye! ¿Por qué no hacemos que se encuentren aquí en el laboratorio?

- pues porque en cuanto se vean se van a marchar Donnie…

- seguro que si se quedan los dos a solas, lo arreglan…

Una media hora después…

- ¡huyy que nervios ¿no?!

- yo ya he llamado a Leo… estaba dando una vuelta con el monopatín solo… le he convencido para que venga… le dije que tenía unos nuevos T-Phones mejorados y que pasara a por el suyo…

- yo voy a buscar a Karai…

Cuando April la encontró en la sala de entrenamiento practicando con la Katana April le dijo:

- Karai, tienes que venir al laboratorio… Donnie tiene que darte un T-Phone mejorado que ha creado…

- está bien… - dijo Karai limpiándose el sudor que le caía-

Cuando entró en el Laboratorio…

- Haber flacucho que quieres darme…

-¡sí! ¡mira tienes que dejarme tu T-Phone para que le haga unos retoques y mejorar el sistema de GPS!

- pero… ¿no había dicho la pelirroja que tenias nuevos?

- ¡no, no, entendió mal je,je!

Karai le dio el T-Phone y Donnie comenzó a toquetearlo. Realmente no estaba haciendo nada, solo ganar tiempo hasta que llegara Leonardo. Cuando Leo llegó, se quedó parado al ver a Karai. Karai le dijo enfadada:

-¿y tu que haces aquí?

- ¿y tu? - dijo Leo- ¿Qué es esto una encerrona? -le dijo serio a Donnie-

- os hemos reunido para que habléis a solas y arregléis lo vuestro… -dijo April-

- osea, una encerrona…-dijo Karai-

Karai se acercó a hablar con Leo y Donnie dijo:

- es que os habéis enfadado por una tontería…

Donnie y April comenzaron a discutir, sin darse cuenta que Karai y Leo estaban hablando:

- ¡no una tontería no!- dijo April- ¡Raph que es un bocazas!¡lo que no se puede hacer es lo que ha hecho Leo! ¡que empiezas una relación y luego pasas de ella!

- ¡es que Karai le mete mucha caña!

-¿pero que dices?

- ¡es que el mundo de las relaciones en pareja es muy complicado!

- ¡bueno lo importante es que se quieren ¿No?!

- ¡pues eso es lo que yo estaba diciendo si me dejaras hablar!

- ¡ya pero es que esto lo tienen que hablar entre ellos no es una cuestión nuestra lo tienen que arreglar ellos!

- oye por cierto… - dijo Donnie mirando por todo el laboratorio- ¿Dónde están?

Donnie y April salieron del laboratorio y se encontraron en el salón a Leo y Karai abrazados:

- mira se están besando… - dijo April-

- que bonito… - dijo Donnie abrazando a April por la cintura-

Donnie y April les dejaron solos y cuando Leo y Karai terminaron su beso, Leo le dijo aún abrazándola:

- Karai…

- ¿Qué?

- quiero que sepas que aunque tu también tienes lo tuyo… te quiero…

- yo también te quiero Leo…

**n/a: parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad... comenta si te ha gustado y saludos para todos...**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: bueno, ya estoy de nuevo aqui con otro capitulo. sinceramente, me parece bastante flojo, ultimamente, aunque tengo mil ideas en la cabeza, a la hora de llevarlas al papel me bloqueo... nada mi cerebro se ha ido de vacaciones... muchisimas gracias a todos los que me siguen y leen este fic...**

Al día siguiente, Karai había reunido a Leo, Raph y Sofía en la sala de entrenamiento, quería hablar con los tres, ni ninguno tenía ni idea de que se podría tratar. Leo, Raph y Sofía estaban esperando a que Karai entrara en la sala y les contara el motivo de esa "reunión secreta". Donnie estaba en el laboratorio con April, ella estaba estudiando para un importante examen y Donnie, estaba con sus chismes y sus experimentos. Mikey entró con Julie en la sala de entrenamiento y le dijo a Leo:

-¡Leo! ¿Dónde está el cine ese donde vas a ver pelis con Karai? ¡quiero llevar a Julie a ver una película!

- en el cruce de la 7ª con la 8ª… - le dijo Leo- Karai y yo siempre nos ponemos en el edificio Azul de enfrente…

- ¡gracias Leo! - dijo Mikey saliendo-

Mientras Mikey salía, se escuchaba decirle a Julie:

- ¿has cogido las palomitas?

- vaya manera de perder el tiempo… - dijo Raph apoyado a la pared con los brazos cruzados y enfadado- ¿a que se supone que estamos esperando?

- ¿a que llegue Karai tal vez? -dijo Sofía algo enfadada de ver enfadada a su novio-

- eso lo tengo claro… - le dijo Raph- … lo que no tengo tan claro es para que nos ha reunido a nosotros solos y no ha llamado a Mikey o a Donnie…

- ¿quieres hacer el favor de no cuestionarlo todo? - dijo Sofía- ¡si solo nos ha reunido a nosotros será por algo ¿no?!

- lo que tu digas preciosa… -dijo Raph mirando para otro lado en tono sarcástico-

Leo miraba le escena sonriendo, le hacía gracia ver como a su hermano Raph, el Malote, le podía una chica:

- tranquilo Raph… -dijo Leo- Karai dijo que vendría enseguida, no desesperes…

- espero que valga la pena toda esta espera…- dijo Raph sentándose en el suelo junto con Sofía-

- creo que si que te merecerá la pena la espera… -dijo Karai entrando en la sala de entrenamiento y cerrando la puerta- …o por lo menos, te debería…

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Karai? - dijo Sofía-

- bien… os he reunido aquí porque creo que les debemos un favor y muy grande a el flacucho y a la pelirroja… y tenemos que devolvérselo…

- ¿devolverle el favor? ¿A que te refieres? -dijo Leo-

- bueno, hacer algo por ellos… creo que se lo han ganado ¿no creéis?

- yo paso de todas estas chorradas… - dijo Raph levantándose del suelo- conmigo no contéis…

Karai miró seria a Raph y le dijo:

- ah bien, así es como le agradeces a tu hermano que te ayudara con Sofía…

Raph miró al suelo, en realidad Karai tenía razón:

- si no llega a ser por el mensaje de Donnie y si no hubiera sacado a April de la cama el otro día a las 2 de la madrugada para echarte una mano con la "cancioncita", Sofía y tu seguiríais enfadados…

- espera ¿Qué canción? - dijo Leo asombrado de lo que acababa de escuchar-

- ¿Cómo sabes tu lo de la canción? - dijo Raph muy avergonzado-

- yo me entero de todo Raph…

- querrás decir que April te lo cuenta todo… -dijo Sofía-

- también… - dijo Karai-

Raph se sentó de nuevo junto a Sofía. Sí, Karai tenía razón, Donnie se había portado muy bien ayudándole con su relación con Sofía… se merecía un pequeño detalle…

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Raph cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- pues sinceramente no lo sé… - dijo Karai poniéndose la mano en la barbilla pensando-

- ¿Qué tal si convencemos a Donnie para que use el Súper mutágeno y luego les decimos que les hemos pagado una noche en un lujoso hotel? - dijo Leo-

- no… sería tirar el dinero…. -dijo Karai- acaban de volver de una escapadita ¿recordáis?

Siguieron pensando y Sofía dijo:

- ¿y una cena para ellos dos a solas?

Todos prestaron atención a Sofía y Karai le dijo:

- continua…

- una cena romántica para Donnie y April en el laboratorio… yo me encargaría de decorar adecuadamente el laboratorio, Karai subiría a comprar lo necesario y los chicos….

Sofía continuó hablando de cómo lo organizarían todo y de el papel que desempeñaría cada uno…

- ¿estás de broma? - dijo Raph enfadado a su novia- ¡me niego rotundamente!

- ¡vamos Rapha! ¡no seas así! ¡hazlo por tu hermano!

Sofía se acercó al oído de Raph y le dijo:

- te compensaré…

Raph suspiró resignado y dijo:

- está bien…

- solo hay un pequeño problema… ¿Cómo sacamos a Donnie y April del laboratorio? - dijo Leo-

- ¡Mikey! - gritó Karai-

- no está… - contestó Raph- se fue con Julie a ver una película…

- ¡ya lo tengo! - dijo Karai- ¡voy a hablar con mi padre!

Unos minutos mas tarde, Sofía y Raph iban hacia el laboratorio a decirle a Donnie y a April que Splinter quería darles una clase a ellos en solitario. Karai habló con su padre y Splinter aceptó echarles una mano. Sofía le dijo a Raph:

- ¿de donde se supone que sacáis vosotros el dinero?

- te sorprendería saber el dinero que se le cae a la gente sin querer a la alcantarilla…

- …y los camiones blindados que robé cuando estaba en el clan del pie… - dijo Karai detrás de ellos que se dirigía a la superficie a comprar comida-

Cuando entraron al Laboratorio, Donnie estaba ayudando a April con unos problemas matemáticos sentado frente a ella en la mesa. Sofía dijo:

- chicos, Splinter os busca…

- ¿Splinter? - dijo Donnie levantando la cabeza de la mesa- ¿a nosotros dos? ¿para que?

- quiere daros una clase de entrenamiento… - dijo Raph-

- ¿ahora? - dijo April-

- ¡yo que se que quiere! - dijo Raph comenzando a ponerse nervioso- ¡ir y ya está!

Un par de horas mas tarde, a las 9 de la noche aproximadamente, Donnie y April salían cansados de la sala de entrenamiento. Splinter les había dado una clase particular a ambos y acabaron bastante agotados:

- ¡pufff…! ¡el Sensei ha sido duro! ¿pero porqué nos habrá hecho dar esta clase?

Cuando Donnie abrió la puerta del laboratorio, ambos se quedaron asombrados, la mesa donde solía ponerse a estudiar April estaba cubierta con un mantel y un candelabro con una vela aromática encendida en medio, el suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa y la música sonaba suavemente desde el ordenador de Donnie. April, asombrada, abrazó a Donnie y le dijo:

- ¡Donnie es precioso! ¡querías darme una sorpresa!

- ¡no no April esto no es cosa mía! - dijo asombrado- estoe igual de asombrado que tú…

Karai y Sofía salieron de detrás de la mesa de trabajo de Donnie y dijo Sofía:

- sorpresa…

- ¿y esto? - dijo April sin entender el motivo de porqué lo habían hecho-

- bueno… -dijo Karai- vosotros habéis hecho mucho por nuestras relaciones y… bueno teníamos que devolveros el favor de alguna manera…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se os ha quedado el cuerpo? ¡con velas y todo!- dijo Sofía- la idea fue de Karai…

- ¿en serio? - dijo Donnie sin poder creer que Karai hubiera tenido esa iniciativa-

- esto no os lo esperabais vosotros ¿eh?¡vamos dejaros de tonterías y sentaros en la mesa! - dijo Karai prácticamente empujándoles para que entraran-

Cuando iban hacia la mesa, Sofía les pero y dijo:

- ¡esperad! ¡no os mováis!

Dio un silbido y mirando hacia la puerta dijo:

- ¡Rapha! ¡ya puedes pasar!

-¡no quiero salir así! - se escuchó decir a Raph-

- ¡Raphael! -le gritó Sofía-

Raphael entró avergonzado al laboratorio, vestido con un smoking negro con pajarita y una servilleta blanca en su brazo, cuando Donnie y April le vieron así, comenzaron a reír, Raph se enfadó y dijo:

- ¡ya vale ¿no?!

- ¡perdona! ¡perdona Raph! - dijo April-

- ¿me acompañáis a la mesa por favor? - dijo Raph entre dientes-

Raph les apartó la silla para que se sentaran, y seguidamente, abrió una botella de vino y les sirvió a cada uno en una copa. Después de servirles, le dijo a Sofía:

- ¿puedo quitarme esto ya? -le dijo enfadado-

- si Rapha… -dijo Sofía besándole la mejilla- tu ya has terminado…

- ¡menos mal! - dijo quitándose la pajarita- ¡esto me estaba ahogando!

- ¿y bien? - dijo Donnie frotándose las manos- ¿Qué hay para cenar?

- preguntémosle al chef… - dijo Karai- ¡Leo!

Leo entró con un par de platos, vestido con un uniforme de chef blanco y dijo dejando los platos sobre la mesa:

- Pizza gyoza y Pizza Maki… que os aproveche… -dijo Leo-

- ¿del restaurante de Murakami San? - dijo April-

- claro… - dijo Leo juguetonamente-

- ¿y por que te has vestido así? -preguntó Donnie-

- Karai me obligó… - dijo en voz baja-

- bueno… - dijo Sofía- os dejamos solos…

- muchas gracias por todo chicos… -dijo April-

Karai le dijo a April por señales: "_mañana me cuentas"_. April asintió con la cabeza. Una media hora después, cuando ya estaban terminando de cenar, April le decía a Donnie:

- no puedo mas… estaba todo buenísimo ¿eh?

April miró a Donnie con ojos tiernos y le dijo:

- tenemos que darle las gracias a los chicos… se han portado muy bien…

- la verdad es que si… ¿te das cuenta que es la primera vez que Karai y los chicos organizan algo para nosotros?

- sí… al final vamos a tener que ayudarles mas a menudo cuando se peleen…

**n/a: espero que os haya gustado este "intento" de capitulo... como decía ideas muchas, pero a la hora de escribirlas... (los tomatazos tirarlos con cariño ¿eh?) comenta si te ha gustado... saludos para todos...**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: holaa! bueno ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 7 y este capitulo tiene algo de acción, como siempre daros las gracias por seguir este fic, y comentaros que si tenéis alguna duda de algo podéis preguntármelo y yo os contestaré o por Facebook o en el siguiente capitulo. darle las gracias como siempre a Anniekarai10, Sophiepurple4, Sara Mury 11, Starkiller, Vitu Tmnt fan's girl, Naileben... y a toda la gente anónima que sigue esta historia...**

Llegó la hora de la patrulla, y estaban todos listos para salir. Leo le dijo a Donnie que si quería podía quedarse mas tiempo con April, pero Donnie se negó, no porque no quisiera pasar tiempo con su chica, porque sí que quería, sino porque no tenía ganas de escuchar al día siguiente refunfuñar a su hermano Raphael. April decidió hacer la patrulla con ellos y después la dejarían en su casa. aunque su velocidad no era la misma que la de Donnie y los chicos, hacía un esfuerzo titánico por mantenerles el ritmo. Karai se dio cuenta de que April se estaba quedando rezagada y paró diciendo:

- ¡continuad vosotros! ¡me quedo con la pelirroja!

Donnie al escuchar eso paró de golpe y Mikey, que iba detrás de él, se chocó contra él:

- ¡auch! -gritó Mikey- ¡jo tío ten mas cuidado!

- ¿estás bien April? - dijo Donnie desde varios metros delante de ella-

- ¿es que no has escuchado a la niñata? - dijo Raph- ¡ella se encarga de April!

- ¡chicas! - dijo Leo- ¡vosotras ir por el suelo! ¡nosotros nos encargamos de las azoteas! ¡nos encontraremos en la azotea de enfrente de casa de Julie!

- ¡de acuerdo Leo! -dijo Karai-

Cuando Karai y April iban caminando por la calle haciendo la patrulla, April le dijo a Karai:

- oye Karai no he tenido oportunidad de darte las gracias por la sorpresa que nos habéis preparado… la verdad es que no hacía falta…

- no me sentía bien si no hacía algo por vosotros… ¡pero no os acostumbréis! ¡no sabes lo que le ha costado a Sofía que el chivato se pusiera un Smoking!

April comenzó a reír:

- y sé que Sofía tiene que compensarle de alguna manera pero eso a mi no me lo cuenta… os lo contará a vosotras… yo no suelo caer bien a la gente… - dijo Karai-

- a mi me caes bien…

April sonrió y dijo:

- Raph… es un cabezota pero se hace de querer…

- pues como el cabezota se meta entre Leo y yo otra vez no voy a ser tan amable con el… - dijo Karai parando de golpe asombrada al ver algo a unos metros delante de ella-

- ¿Qué fuiste amable con Raph? - dijo April sonriendo-

April se dio cuenta de que Karai estaba asustada y asombrada a la vez, se comenzó a preocupar y le dijo:

- Karai… ¿Qué ocurre?

- mira allí delante… - dijo sin apartar la vista-

April miró y también se quedó muy asombrada y dijo:

- no es cierto… - dijo April asombrada- … dime que no es cierto… ¿ese es…?

- Garra de Tigre y los Robo pies… -dijo Karai sacando en T-phone-

- ¿el Clan del Pié ha vuelto? -dijo April incrédula-

- ¡Leo!

- _"¿ocurre algo Karai?" _- le contestó Leo-

- ¿a que no sabes quien está a unos metros delante de nosotras?

- _"¿os habéis encontrado con los Kraang?"_

- mucho mejor… - dijo Karai sarcásticamente- Garra de Tigre y el Clan del Pié…

-_ "¿Cómo?"_ - dijo Leo tan asombrado como ellas-

- como lo oyes…

-_ "¡está bien no hagáis nada! ¡esconderos hasta que nosotros lleguemos! ¡Donnie os localizará con el T-Phone!"_

_- _Leo… - dijo Karai al ver que Garra de tigre las había visto-

-vaya, vaya vaya… ¿a quien tenemos aquí? ¡es una cucaracha! - dijo acercándose a Karai y April- y como cucaracha que eres te voy a aplastar…

- ¡LEO! - dijo Karai antes de que Garra de tigre la diera un zarpazo-

Del tremendo zarpazo que le dio, también se llevó a April por delante, haciéndolas caer al suelo. April se golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo y amortiguó la caída de Karai con su cuerpo. Leo escuchó a garra de tigre y lo que acababa de hacer y gritó por el T-Phone:

_-_ ¡KARAI! - gritó Leo-

Todos miraron a Leo y este le dijo nervioso a Donnie:

- ¡vamos Donnie maldita sea localízalas ya!

- ¡están en aquella manzana de allí! ¡por donde viven las chicas! - dijo Donnie saliendo corriendo-

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - dijo Mikey sin entender nada-

- ¿las niñas se han metido en problemas? - dijo Raph en tono sarcástico-

- ¡Las niñas se han metido en problemas sí! - gritó Leo corriendo- ¡y gordos!

Mientras, Garra de tigre estaba golpeando a Karai con todas sus fuerzas, a ella le pillaba desprevenida, puesto que del fuerte golpe que le dio al principio, la dejó aturdida y había perdido la orientación. April se puso delante de Karai cuando Garra de Tigre le iba a dar otro golpe y lo recibió ella en toda la cara:

- ¡April! - gritó Karai desde el suelo al ver que la lanzó a varios metros de donde estaba ella-

- ¡esta chiquilla solo sabe que estorbar! - dijo Garra de Tigre cuando vio que a quien había golpeado era a April- ¡Robo Pies! ¡acabad con ella! ¡yo me encargaré de ti cucaracha! - dijo mirando a Karai-

Los Robo Pies obedecieron la orden de Garra de tigre y cuando fueron a por April, de un salto, Donnie se puso delante de ella y dijo en posición de ataque:

- ¡no os atreváis a tocarla!

- ¡BOYAKASHA! - se escuchó gritar a Mikey saltando junto a sus hermanos desde una azotea-

Leo corrió con su Katana a ayudar a Karai y Garra de Tigre se dio la vuelta y le cogió la mano con la que Leo iba a darle un golpe:

- ¡pero si tenemos aquí a las malditas Tortugas! ¿Qué pasa cucaracha? - dijo mirando a Karai- ¿tiene que decirle a tu noviete que te estoy haciendo pupa?

Leo consiguió soltarse del amarre de Garra de Tigre y comenzó a luchar contra el. Mientras, Donnie, Mikey y Raph luchaban con los Robo Pies. Un Robo Pie iba siguiendo a Mikey por los balcones:

- ¡que me alcanza! ¡que me alcanza! - iba diciendo Mikey apurado mientras corría delante de el-

De repente, una ventana se abrió de golpe y le dio de pleno a el Robo Pie en toda la cara dejándolo fuera de combate, justamente, la ventana de la habitación de Julie:

- ¿pero que es todo este escándalo? - dijo Julie asomándose mientras se limpiaba los ojos con sueño-

- ¡muy buena Nena! - dijo Mikey-

- ¿eh? - dijo Julie sin enterarse de nada-

Raph, se acercó a ayudar a Donnie con los Robo Pies y le dijo:

- ¿pero no acabamos con el Clan del Pie hace un año? -dijo sacando su Sai de la cabeza de un Robo Pie-

- ¡al parecer no hermano! - le contestó Donnie quitándose a otra robo pié de encima- ¡cúbreme! ¡ voy a llevar a April a un lugar seguro!

Mientras esto ocurría, Leo estaba luchando contra Garra de Tigre, era un combate muy reñido y Leo, no tubo mas remedio que decirle a su hermano pequeño:

- ¡Mikey! ¡bomba de humo! ¡ahora!

Mikey se plantó delante de Leo y tiró una bomba de humo, cuando el humo desapareció, no había ni rastro de Leo ni del resto del grupo:

- ¡maldita sea! ¡han escapado!

Cuando estaban en un lugar seguro, Donnie y Leo dejaron a April y Karai en el suelo. Donnie le preguntó a April limpiándole cuidadosamente un pequeño Río de sangre que le caía de la nariz:

- ¿estás bien?

- sí… solo son un par de moratones… - dijo Poniéndose de pié cuidadosamente- no es nada…

Leo se arrodilló al lado de Karai y le dijo levantándole la cabeza:

- perdona por no haber llegado antes… - dijo acariciándole la cara-

- bah… - dijo Karai dolorida- estoy bien… solo necesito descansar…

Karai miró a Leo y le dijo sonriendo:

- esta noche tienes que dormir abrazado a mi ¿eh?

-¡por favor! - dijo Raph al escucharla enfadado- ¡me están entrando náuseas de veros!

- como si tu no le dijeras cosas bonitas a Sofía… - dijo Mikey-

Y seguidamente, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos para parar el golpe que, seguramente su hermano Raph le daría. Cierto, le iba a dar un golpe, pero paró y dijo:

- y si lo hago lo hago cuando estamos solos, no cuando está todo el mundo… -dijo Raph- … lo que no termino de entender es que está haciendo de nuevo el Clan del Pie en Nueva York…

- es sencillo Raph… - dijo Leo- no acabamos con Shredder…

Leo puso una mano en el hombro de Mikey y dijo:

- volvamos a casa a explicárselo a Splinter… Donnie, tu lleva a April a su casa…

**n/a: como siempre digo, comenta si te ha gustado! saludos para todos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:bueno, os dejo el capitulo 8 de este fic, vuelven a haber problemas en las relaciones... ¿quienes serán ahora? espero que os guste... :-(**

Cuando Donnie estaba despidiéndose de April en su ventana, este estaba algo preocupado por las heridas y los moratones que April tenía:

- ¿en serio que no quieres venir a casa a curarte un poco las heridas? No me gusta dejarte en este estado… - dijo acariciándole la cara-

- no es nada Donnie no te preocupes en serio… - dijo acariciándole también la cara- … ahora yo me curaré la nariz…

April apoyó su frente en la de Donnie y le dijo dulcemente:

- pero me encanta que te preocupes tanto por mi…

- ¿April? - dijo el señor O'Neil asomando la cabeza desde la puerta de la habitación de su hija -

- ¡ya he llegado papá! ¡estoy aquí con Donnie!

El señor O'Neil entró a la habitación a Saludar a Donnie, que aunque le gustaba mas verlo con su forma humana, sería de mala educación no saludarle sabiendo que estaba allí con April… pero, al ver a su hija sangrando por la nariz, con moratones y bastante dolorida, corrió hacia ella y apartó a Donnie de su lado:

- ¡dios santo cielo ¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

- volvía a casa con Donnie y nos atacaron… ¡no es nada papá no te preocupes!

- le dije de ir a mi cara a curarle las heridas señor O'Neil, pero no ha querido…

El señor O'Neil dijo enfadado:

- lo sabía… es que lo sabía…

Miró a Donnie y le dijo:

- ¡todo esto ha pasado por tu culpa!

A Donnie esas palabras le pillaron por sorpresa:

- ¿es que no te das cuenta Donatello? ¡todo esto le está ocurriendo por estar contigo! ¿Por qué no la dejas ya en paz? - dijo mirando a Donnie muy enfadado y abrazando a April- ¡solo tienen 17 años aún es una niña!

- ¡entiendo su postura señor O'Neil pero April correría mas peligro si yo no estuviera a su lado! - dijo Donnie nervioso- además, su hija es lo que mas quiero en este mundo… no podría apartarme de ella…

- ¡si quisieras a mi hija como tanto dices te alejarías de ella!

- ¡papá ya basta! - le gritó April- ¡Donnie solo me ha ayudado esto no ha sido por su culpa!

Es señor O'Neil se enfureció de ver la reacción de su hija y le dijo:

- dame tu ordenador, tu teléfono y el aparato con el que te comunicas con ellos…

Donnie y April se quedaron asombrados y April le dijo cogiendo a su padre por el hombro con pena:

- ¡no papá por favor…!

- ¡dámelo!

-señor O'Neil por favor reconsidérelo…

- ¡y tu Donatello!

Lo miró muy enfadado y le dijo:

- no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija… ¡NUNCA! ¡JAMÁS!

Esas palabras rebotaron en el celebro de Donnie e hizo que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, comenzó a hacer pucheros, cerró los ojos con fuerza y salió corriendo cuando comenzó a llorar:

- ¡Donnie! - le gritó April también comenzando a llorar-

April se quedó mirando hasta que perdió de vista a Donnie y dijo en voz baja:

- Donnie…

le gritó a su padre llorando:

-¡te odio papá! ¡te odio, te odio, te odio! - dijo tirándose a su cama y enterrando su cabeza en el almohadón-

- ¡¿porqué no me quieres nunca escuchar?! ¡¿ves como yo tenía razón?! ¡April! ¡¿es que no lo entiendes?! ¡¿quieres que te maten?! ¡respóndeme!

- ¡no!

- ¡desde que estás con Donatello te has vuelto una insoportable!

- ¡¿y porqué no te vas a vivir con Johanna y su perro y me dejas vivir aquí sola en paz?! - dijo April llorando gritándole a su padre-

- ¡seguro que su perro se porta mejor que tú!

- ¡pues venga así estarías contento! ¡no puedo creer que hayas olvidado así de fácil a Mamá!

El señor O'Neil se quedó parado al escuchar lo que April le acababa de decir y April le gritó llorando:

- ¡fuera de mi habitación!

Cogió el Ordenador portátil, el teléfono y el T-Phone y salió de la habitación, April, volvió a enterrar su cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a llorar fuertemente…

Mientras, bajo las calles de Nueva York, Los chicos estaban contándole lo que había sucedido a Splinter en el salón, mientras Leo curaba las heridas de Karai, que estaba tumbada dolorida en el sillón:

- esto no es bueno hijos míos… no es nada bueno… - dijo Splinter- Shredder querrá vengarse… hay que estar con los ojos bien abiertos… en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, puede atacarnos…

- sí… -dijo Raph- y como los Kraang le entreguen armas tendremos problemas y gordos…

- hay que vigilar todos los movimientos de los Kraang… - dijo Leo curando las heridas de Karai, que se había quedado dormida- cuando venga Donnie hay que decirle que esté muy pendiente del intercomunicador Kraang…

- por cierto, ¿Dónde está Donatello? - dijo Splinter-

- fue a acompañar a April a casa… -dijo Raph-

- no, está ahí… - dijo Mikey señalando la entrada a la guarida-

Leo vio a Donnie entrar Lentamente a la guarida, haciendo pucheros y con los ojos enrojecidos con lágrimas y corrió a ver que le ocurría:

- ¡Donnie! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿te has encontrado con algún enemigo?

- me he enfrentado a mi mayor enemigo… - dijo Donnie lentamente sentándose en un banco con la mirada perdida-

- ¿contra los Kraang? - dijo Mikey-

- ¿contra Shredder? - dijo Splinter-

- contra el señor O'Neil… - dijo Donnie como ido-

Y seguidamente comenzó a llorar de nuevo abrazando a Leo:

- ¿Cómo que contra el señor O'Neil? - dijo Raph sin entender nada-

- ¡le ha prohibido a April verme!

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Mikey asombrado-

- le ha quitado todos los modos de contacto con nosotros, el Ordenador, el T-Phone… incluso su teléfono particular…

Mientras Leo intentaba consolar a Donnie, y entender el motivo por el que el señor O'Neil había prohibido que Donnie y April se vieran, eran las 2 de la madrugada y April, seguía llorando en su habitación cuando escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta. El señor O'Neil asomó la cabeza y dijo mas tranquilo y algo entristecido:

- hola…

April ni le miró, el señor O'Neil se sentó a el lado de su hija en la cama y le dijo:

- escucha Cariño… puede que esta noche me haya pasado un poco… o mucho… pero solo quiero que sepas que lo hago por tu bien… no quiero que te ocurra nada… no soportaría perderte a ti también como perdí a tu madre…

April no le contestó, ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la ventana, el señor O'Neil se levantó de la cama y dijo entristecido antes de salir de la habitación:

- se que echas de menos a mamá… yo también la hecho de menos…

Y seguidamente, salió de la habitación…

**n/a: comenta si te ha gustado, saludos para todos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: hola! bueno, aqui os dejo el capitulo 9, intentaré subir algo mas amenudo, puesto que dentro de dos semanas empiezo de nuevo las clases y no se si voy a tener tiempo de publicar algo... ¡gracias, gracias, gracias por seguirme, por comentar, por darle a favorito GRACIAS! ¡SOIS LAS MEJORES! **

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana, prácticamente todos estaban durmiendo bajo la ciudad. ¿todos? No, Leo estaba en su habitación con Karai dormida a su lado, le pidió permiso a Splinter para que Karai, bastante dolorida por la paliza que había recibido de manos de Garra de Tigre, pudiera quedarse a dormir en su habitación con el. Splinter, no tubo mas remedio que darle permiso, porque sabía que si no se lo daba, de todos modos dormirían juntos y le gustó el detalle de Leonardo de pedirle permiso. No podía dormir por dos razones: 1 vigilaba a Karai que estuviera lo mas cómoda posible durmiendo y no le dolieran las heridas y 2, no paraba de escuchar a su hermano Donnie llorar en su habitación. Karai se despertó y Leo le dijo:

- ¿te ha despertado?

- no… - dijo con sueño-

Karai abrazó a Leo y le dijo con los ojos cerrados:

- hola…

- hola… - le contestó Leo-

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos y Karai escuchó a Donnie, abrió los ojos y le dijo a Leo:

-¿el flacucho esta llorando?

- sí… - dijo Leo serio-

- ¿Por qué? - dijo Karai mirando a Leo-

- ah… es verdad… tu estabas dormida… el padre de April le ha prohibido que la vea…

- ¿Cómo? - dijo asombrada- ¿Por qué?

- porque os atacó Garra de Tigre y April también salió malherida…

- pero si íbamos la pelirroja y yo, el flacucho no estaba, al contrario, si no llega a aparecer él, le pegan mas…

- eso es lo que el señor O'Neil no entiende…

- pobre flacucho… pues el calvo ha firmado la sentencia de muerte de Donnie…

-y pobre April… ella también tiene que estar pasándolo fatal…

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, todos menos Donnie, que no había salido aún de su dormitorio, Karai, también estaba allí, pero como aún no se había recuperado del todo de sus heridas, solo limitaría a mirar el entrenamiento. Splinter iba a empezar y dijo al no ver a Donnie:

- ¿Dónde está Donatello?

Leo se levantó y le dijo al Sensei:

- aún sigue en su habitación… se pasó toda la noche llorando… se ha quedado dormido hace unas tres horas… mis hermanos y yo hemos decidido dejarle descansar…

Splinter miró a Raph y a Mikey, Mikey miraba al suelo triste y Raph, miraba hacia un lado con expresión seria, Splinter dijo:

- de acuerdo… se que es una situación muy difícil para el y estoy orgulloso porque os preocupéis tanto por vuestro Hermano… pero también os recuerdo que el Clan del Pie ha vuelto y está tramando algo…

- padre… - dijo Karai- creo que hoy deberíamos saltarnos el entrenamiento…

Splinter pensó un poco y dijo:

- ¿y bien? - dijo- ¿Qué queréis hacer?

- intentar buscarle una solución al problema de Donnie… -dijo Mikey-

Todos miraron a Mikey y este dijo:

- no soporto ver a nuestro hermano así… ¡y April es nuestra amiga! ¡el señor O'Neil se equivoca!

- cuando me recupere un poco, si queréis yo le hago una visita y le hago entrar en razón… - dijo Karai enfadada- ¡nadie hace daño a mi pelirroja! ¡ni siquiera su padre!

- ¿si? - dijo Raph- ¿y que vas a hacer nata? ¿vas a darle una paliza? ¡así lo único que conseguirás es empeorar las cosas!

- Sensei… -dijo Leo- ¿no podría hablar usted con el señor O'Neil?

- podría…

- ¡sí! - dijeron a la vez los chicos-

- pero no lo haré…

- ¿Por qué? - dijo Mikey-

- es una decisión del señor O'Neil…

Todos se quedaron callados:

- el señor O'Neil mira por el bien de su hija y cree que es por culpa nuestra todo lo que le está pasando… y en parte tiene razón…

- vamos padre… - dijo Karai- si no es por nuestra ayuda, Los Kraangs hubieran matado a la pelirroja hace mucho tiempo… a ellos les da igual que sea amiga nuestra o no… y eso el calvo no lo ve…

- ni lo verá… - dijo Splinter- hijos mios, todos queremos mucho a April… pero si su padre ha decidido eso, no podemos hacer nada…

Una semana después, todos estaban en la cocina comiendo, aún el señor O'Neil tenía prohibido a su hija que viera a Donatello y se respiraba en la guarida un aire de tristeza, Donnie apenas se dejaba ver, Splinter habló en una ocasión con el para intentar animarle sin éxito. Raph dijo:

- ¿se sabe algo de la llorona?

- ¡Raph! -dijo Leo enfadado-

- ¿Qué? - dijo Raph- ¿acaso es mentira? ¡no le vemos la sombra y lo único que sabemos es que se pasa el día llorando! ¡"April, April, April"! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué para el solo existe April? ¿y nosotros que?

- a mi me da mucha pena tío… - dijo Mikey- precisamente el no se merece nada de esto… el señor O'Neil es muy cruel con Donnie… ya que fue gracias a Donnie el que esté vivo… y gracias a Donnie el recuperó su forma humana… es muy injusto…

Karai se levantó de la mesa, puso un par de trozos de pizza en un plato y dijo saliendo de la cocina:

- voy a verle…

Karai tocó a la puerta del laboratorio de Donnie y dijo antes de entrar:

- ¿flacucho?

No le contestó, Karai abrió la puerta y dijo asomándose:

- ¿Donnie?

Le vio sentado en la mesa donde April solía ponerse a estudiar, con una foto de April en la mesa donde salían ellos dos y tenía la cabeza enterrada sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa. Karai se acercó a el y le dijo dejando el plato encima de la mesa:

- te he traído Pizza…

- llévatela Karai… -dijo Donnie muy triste- no tengo hambre…

- venga flacucho… llevas sin comer una semana… te estás quedando en los huesos… ahora con mas razón te llamaré flacucho… - dijo Karai intentando hacerle sonreír sentándose encima de la mesa, de la misma manera que April solía hacerlo-

Donnie al verla volvió a agachar la cabeza y Karai le escuchó sollozar:

- ¡vamos flacucho venga ya! ¿piensas pasarte el resto de tu vida así?

Donnie no le contestó:

- mira… se que lo estás pasando muy mal… pero en vez de pasarte el día llorando por los rincones, tendrías que estar mas unido a ella que antes… ayer estuve hablando con Sofía… dice que todos los días antes de venir a ver al chivato van a verla Julie y ella y que cuando ellas le cuentan que no saben nada de ti desde que ocurrió todo la pelirroja se pone peor… ¡lucha por vuestra relación hombre!

- el señor O'Neil no quiere que me acerque a ella… solo empeoraría las cosas…

- no quiere que tú te acerques a ella… pero no dijo nada de que yo no me acercara a ella… -dijo Karai sonriendo- ¿le doy esta noche un mensaje de tu parte?

Donnie levantó la vista hacia Karai y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Karai se asustó un poco al ver los ojos enrojecidos de Donnie sin su antifaz…

Llegó la noche, era la una y media de la madrugada. April estaba en su habitación tumbada en la cama con la luz apagada mirando al techo, por ese día, no le quedaba ni una lágrima por derramar y ahora mismo estaba como ausente. Desde que tubo la pelea con su padre no le había dirigido la palabra al señor O'Neil, ni siquiera le miraba a la cara. El señor O'Neil estaba comenzando a arrepentirse enormemente de lo que había hecho, que en vez de proteger a su hija, la había perdido. unos golpecitos en la ventana llamaron la Atención de April, se puso rápidamente derecha en la cama y dijo nerviosa:

- ¿Donnie?

Karai le saludó tras el cristal y April al verla dijo corriendo hacia la ventana:

-¡Karai!

April la abrazó y le dijo:

- ¡como te he echado de menos! ¿Qué tal estas?

- eso es lo de menos… - dijo Karai- ¿Qué tal estás tú pelirroja?

Karai se dio cuenta que en la mesita de noche de April, estaba exactamente la misma foto que Donnie tenía en su laboratorio:

- bueno… no se puede decir que bien…

April miró a Karai triste y dijo:

- ¿Cómo está Donnie? Dime la verdad…

Karai suspiró y le dijo:

- te diré la verdad… lleva sin comer nada desde entonces… apenas le vemos, se pasa el día encerrado en el laboratorio o en su habitación… no habla con nadie…

April comenzó a llorar abrazando a Karai, esta sacó una carta de su bolsillo y el antifaz morado de Donnie y le dijo:

- he venido a traerte esto… es una carta de Donnie y bueno… me dijo que te quedaras tu su antifaz…

April cogió el antifaz y le dio un beso sollozado. Seguidamente, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla:

"_April:_

_Los dos sabíamos que nuestra relación seria muy difícil pero a pesar de todo hemos luchado por lo nuestro… Quiero que sepas que nadie podrá separarnos… que aunque no estemos juntos mi corazón estará contigo… Te echo mucho de menos, y daría mi vida por tenerte ahora mismo en mis brazos… Recuerda esto April, siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, y nada ni nadie hará que cambie de opinión… cada día que pasa estoy mas decidido que nunca a no perderte… no me rendiré jamás Cariño, no te dejaré marchar… porque te quiero y porque se que me quieres… tienes que ser fuerte… estaremos juntos… te lo prometo… _

_Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas… _

_Donnie"_

April no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo, Karai no dijo nada, en cierto modo la entendía y cualquier palabra de animo o de aliento sonaría forzada, April lo que necesitaba era explotar, desahogarse, cuando ya se tranquilizó un poco, April tuvo una idea, sacó su guitarra y una pequeña grabadora y le dijo a Karai:

- voy a grabar una cosa para que le des a Donnie, ¿me harás el favor?

- estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras…

A las dos y media de la mañana, Karai entró silenciosamente al laboratorio de Donnie y allí estaba el, prácticamente el la misma posición que lo había dejado, salvo que estaba dormido. Sacó un Pendrive de su bolsillo y le dijo a Donnie meneándole para despertarle:

- flacucho… Donnie…

Donnie abrió los ojos y dijo al ver a Karai despertando de golpe:

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo esta?

- me ha dado esto para ti… -dijo enseñándole el Pendrive-

Donnie lo cogió rápidamente y lo puso en su ordenador. Lo que April había grabado en el, era una canción tocada y cantada por ella. Karai se marchó del Laboratorio y allí le dejó, escuchando mientras derramaba lágrimas aquella canción que April había grabado para el una y otra vez…

**N/a: nada, la cosa sigue igual ¿no? bueeeno, muy pronto las cosas cambiaran... comentaros que la canción que April le graba a Donnie es una cover a guitarra del tema de Jenifer Peña "hasta el fin del mundo" si queréis escuchar la cover, el enlace de Youtube esta en mi Facebook (que os invito a que me agreguéis, Sonchi Pastor) o buscando en Youtube "Me Singing Hasta el fin del mundo" y no me enrollo mas, como siempre os digo, ¡comenta si te ha gustado y saludos para todos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: ¡holaa! bueno como os dije intentaré subir un capitulo al día para acabar este fic antes de volver a las clases, y la verdad es que me lo estoy tomando muy enserio ¡jeje! en todo el día de hoy me a estado saliendo humo del cerebro pensando en este capitulo y este es el resultado. de verdad me gustaría que me dijerais que os ha parecido... ¡graciassss!**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Donnie se encerrara en su laboratorio debido a que el señor O'Neil, le prohibiera ver a April. Ya ni siquiera entraba en su habitación. Ninguno de los hermanos ni Splinter, le habían visto en días, salvo Karai, que una vez cada dos días iba a casa de April a darle algún mensaje de Donnie. Karai entró en el salón desde el laboratorio y dijo:

- está muy, muy delgado… - dijo preocupada con un plato de comida medio lleno en las manos- como no coma un poco mas va a enfermar…

- esto tiene que acabar… - dijo Leo- no podemos dejar que nuestro hermano se mate lentamente… porque es lo que está haciendo…

- ¡que haga lo que quiera! - dijo Raph enfadado- ¡no pienso ya colaborar en planes para Donnie o en intentar animar a Donnie! ¿Donnie no quiere saber nada de nosotros? ¡pues yo no quiero saber nada de él! ¡si quiere matarse que se mate! ¡a mi me da lo mismo!

- ¿pero te estás escuchando tío? - dijo Mikey muy asombrado- ¡que es tu hermano!

- te recuerdo que si no llega a ser precisamente por Donnie y April, tú y Sofía hace un mes que no estaríais juntos.. -dijo Leo- creo que se lo debes…

- ¿hasta cuando vais a estar recordándomelo? - dijo Raph enfadado- ¿acaso te pregunto yo a ti de que color son las sábanas de Karai? - dijo para provocar a Leo-

Sí, Raph realmente estaba muy preocupado por su hermano pequeño, pero no quería que el resto del equipo lo supiera y tenía que demostrar que era el fuerte del grupo, aunque por dentro su hermano Donnie era lo mas importante. Con el comentario de las sábanas, no solo enfureció a Leo, sino que Karai se abalanzó contra él y le dijo acorralándole contra la pared y poniéndole la Katana en el cuello:

- ¿Qué pasa chivato? ¿tienes envidia porque tu aún no has…?

Raph la apartó sin dejarle terminar de hablar y le dijo:

- ¡no te metas en mi vida Karai! ¡estáis enfermos!

- ¡no te metas tu en la nuestra!

- ¡ya basta! -dijo Leo- ¡Mikey! ¡ve a decirle a Donnie que vamos a entrenar! Dile que si quiere acompañarnos aunque sea de espectador será bienvenido…

- no va a querer salir… -dijo Mikey marchándose-

Mientras esto ocurría, en el instituto de April, Sofía y Julie estaban con ella en la media hora de descanso, April estaba sentada en un banco acurrucada, Sofía le dijo intentando animarla:

- ¡vamos April anímate! ¡no puedes estar así toda tu vida! - dijo Sofía algo triste-

- ¿aún sigues sin hablarle a tu padre? - dijo Julie-

- no se merece que le dirija la palabra… ni que le mire a la cara… - dijo April sin levantar la cabeza-

- mira el lado positivo April… -dijo Julie- desde que estás así la profesora de mates no te pregunta nada ni te hace trabajar en clase… de hecho, yo creo que hasta le das pena…

- ¡Julie! -dijo Sofía- ¡lo está pasando mal ¿vale?!

- ¡es verdad Sofía! ¡yo creo que ni le mira los deberes!

-¿visteis ayer a Donnie? - dijo April-

- no… - dijo Sofía-

- no le vemos desde hace tres semanas… -dijo Julie-

- ¡pero Rapha me dijo ayer que parece que está mejor! - dijo Sofía intentando animar a April- ¡y eso es lo que tienes que hacer tú, animarte!

- ¿Qué hay chicas? -dijo Casey acercándose a Sofía y a Julie sin ver a April acurrucada en el banco- ¡menuda movida se ha montado con lo de Donnie y April ¿eh?! ¡Donnie está mal, pero mal!

April al escuchar eso comenzó a llorar y dijo:

- Donnie…

- ¡muy bien hecho Jones! -dijo Julie dejando ver a April acurrucada en el banco-

Casey la vio y dijo asombrado:

- ¿pero estaba April ahí?

- sí, estaba April aquí… -dijo Sofía dándole otro pañuelo a April enfadada mirando a Casey-

- tu lo que tienes que hacer April es dejarle ya… -dijo Casey sentándose al lado de April- …y salir conmigo…

- ¡ya vale Jones! - dijo Julie enfadada-

- ¡Julie si quieres emociones fuertes, deja a Mikey y sal conmigo!

- ni en tus sueños Jones…

- ¡Sofía! - dijo mirando a Sofía ahora- ¡Sofía princesa!

- ¿quieres que llame a Raph y le diga lo que estás haciendo? - dijo sacando su T-Phone-

- eeehhh… paso… -dijo Casey levantándose y comenzó a marcharse- ¡nos vemos en la guarida!

Al llegar las cuatro de la tarde, April volvió a su casa y como siempre, se encerró en su habitación, no tenía ganas de ver a su padre, así que se compró una porción de Pizza y se la comió antes de llegar a casa. El señor O'Neil aún no se había ido a trabajar a la universidad y tocó a la puerta de la habitación de April:

- Cariño… ¿podemos hablar?

April ni le miró. El señor O'Neil se sentó a su lado de la cama y le dijo:

- quiero hablar contigo de algo que Johanna y yo vamos a hacer…

April ya se imaginaba lo que su padre le iba a decir:

- verás… Johanna y yo… hemos decidido casarnos…

April se esperaba esa noticia y ni se inmutó, el señor O'Neil dijo algo entristecido:

- por favor April dime algo…

- que quieres que te diga… -dice April triste- te da igual lo que yo piense… harás lo que quieras…

- ¡no! ¡claro que no! ¿Cómo piensas eso? Tu opinión es muy importante para mí…

- ¿quieres también que le deje la habitación a el Perro de Johanna? - dijo sarcásticamente- yo puedo dormir encima de la lavadora…

El señor O'Neil se dio por vencido con su hija y le dijo levantándose de su lado:

- nos casamos en un mes… espero que me perdones para entonces…

Cuando el señor O'Neil iba a salir, le dijo:

- ¡ah! Dile a Donatello y a sus hermanos que traigan a sus parejas… y al seños Hamato… estará bien ver a Donatello de Smoking…

April abrió los ojos como platos, miró a su padre y le dijo:

- ¿Cómo?

- no soporto verte así… y tampoco soporto que me ignores… creía que hacía lo mejor para ti pero no me dí cuenta de que yo te he hecho mas daño que todas las heridas que pueden hacerte… perdóname por quererte demasiado… se que Donatello es un buen chico… bueno, tu ya me entiendes… y se que el te va a cuidar mucho mejor de lo que pueda cuidarte yo…

- ¿entonces…? - dijo April emocionada-

- puedes volver a verle…

April corrió a abrazar a su padre:

- ¡gracias papá! ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡te quiero!

El señor O'Neil sonrió y dijo acariciándole el pelo:

- que curioso… hace menos de cinco minutos me odiabas…

April besó a su padre en la mejilla y dijo muy contenta saliendo de la habitación:

- ¡voy a verle ahora mismo!

Un rato mas tarde, el la guarida de los chicos, Karai estaba con Leo viendo la televisión cuando entró Raph y Sofía cogidos de la mano. Julie iba detrás de ellos hablando con Mikey. Raph le dijo a Karai al verles:

- ¡hola Leonarda! - dijo Raph bromeando-

Karai levantó la cabeza del pecho de Leo y le dijo:

- ¿tu estás bien o eres tonto de nacimiento?

- ¿sabéis algo de Donnie? - dijo Sofía- April nos volvió a preguntar hoy…

- no, no sabemos nada… Karai le llevó la comida pero no comió nada… - dijo Leo-

- pobre Donnie… - dijo Julie- de verdad que me da mucha lástima…

- ¿Qué peli estáis viendo? - dijo Mikey sentándose con Julie junto a Leo y Karai-

- piratas del caribe… - dijo Karai-

- nos unimos a vosotros… - dice Raph- voy a hacer palomitas para todos…

- ¡chicos!

Todos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar una voz que venía corriendo. Cuando entró a la guarida sudando, todos dijeron contentos de verla:

-¡APRIL!

Y fueron corriendo a abrazarla y darle dos besos. Leo le dijo abrazándola de nuevo:

- ¡me alegro mucho de verte de verdad April! Pero… ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

- ¡me ha dejado de nuevo! - dijo fatigada y contenta-

- ¡esto hay que celebrarlo! - dijo Mikey comenzando a bailar el solo-

- no nos des otro susto así pelirroja… -dijo Karai abrazándola-

- ¡esta vez te tienes que quedar para siempre! - dijo Raph contento-

- ¡espero que mi padre no vuelva a darme otro susto como este!

Sofía y Julie miraban la escena, estaban felices de ver de nuevo a April Sonreír… pero una tímida voz al otro lado del salón, hizo que las risas y los comentarios cesaran:

- ¿April?

April enseguida reconoció esa voz, miró hacia donde la había escuchado y allí estaba un delgadísimo Donnie de pié, mirándola sin su mascara, ya que se la dio a April para que tuviera algo de el. April comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría y corrió a abrazarle:

- ¡DONNIE!

De un salto, se subió encima de Donnie a horcajadas y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. El resto, solo se limitó a mirar sonriendo, incluso Raphael medio sonreía, Karai al verle dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa chivato? ¿no te quejas de lo que estás viendo?

- esta vez no me voy a quejar niñata…

Abrazó a Sofía por la cintura y dijo:

- esta vez no…

Donnie cogió a April en brazos y mientras continuaban con lo suyo, se metieron en el Laboratorio y cerró la puerta con el candado. Karai dijo bromeando:

- ¡hoy el flacucho a hacer abuelo al calvo!

Y comenzó a reír. Leo dijo sonriendo al escuchar el comentario de su novia:

- lo que le faltaba al señor O'Neil…

**n/a: ¡al fin vuelven a estar juntos! muchas gracias por leerme y como siempre digo: ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡saludos para todos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: bueno, aqui os dejo el capitulo 11, espero que os guste... **

Eran las diez de la noche y los chicos estaban teniendo una sesión de cine en el salón. Todos menos Donnie y April que aún no habían salido del laboratorio. Sofía se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Raph mientras veían la película. Leo estaba tumbado en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Karai y Mikey, estaba tumbado con Julie en el suelo sin quitarle la vista a la pantalla de televisión. Raph dijo mirando hacia la puerta del laboratorio:

- oye ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan esos dos metidos en el laboratorio?

Julie miró su reloj y dijo:

- unas cuatro horas y media…

-¿y que se supone que están haciendo ahí tanto rato encerrados? -dijo Mikey-

- jugando al parchís Mikey… - dijo Karai con sueño-

- ahh… ¡pues podían habernos invitado a jugar! -dijo Mikey algo molesto-

- sí Mikey… - dijo Leo también con sueño- podían habernos invitado…

- ¿a que hora vamos a salir a patrullar? - dijo Raph- lo digo porque nos estamos quedando dormidos…

- voy a preguntarle a Splinter… -dijo Leo levantándose-

Unos minutos mas tarde, Leo salió de la habitación de Splinter y dijo:

- el Sensei dice que hoy podemos saltarnos la patrulla por el regreso de April… pero que mañana la sesión de entrenamiento durará el doble…

- cualquier cosa con tal de meterme en mi cama a descansar… -dijo Karai- tengo mucho sueño…

- me ahorro el comentario… -dijo Raph antes de comenzar a despertar a Sofía-

- sí, será mejor que te lo ahorres… -dijo Karai-

- chicos… - dijo Leo apagando el televisor- ya que vosotros tenéis que ir a llevar a las chicas, podíais echar un vistazo rápido si todo está en orden…

- ¡claro! - dijo Mikey ayudando a Julie a levantarse- ¡no hay problema ¿verdad Raph?!

- ¡claro que hay problema! - dijo Raph teniendo a Sofía adormilada abrazada a el- ¿Mikey y yo de patrulla mientras Karai y tú dormís?

- te ha dicho que no es patrulla chivato… - dijo Karai- simplemente que cuando dejéis a las chicas en su casa, miréis de camino aquí si hay algo raro, es todo…

- está bien… - dijo Raph serio- ¡pero cuando la parejita salga del laboratorio que Donnie también eche un vistazo!

- no te preocupes, que lo dará… - dijo Leo-

Cuando Raph y Mikey se fueron con sus respectivas parejas, Karai dijo a Leo abrazándolo con sueño:

- voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada… ¿quieres que te espere?

- si no te importa Karai, esta noche dormiré en mi habitación… estoy agotado…

- de acuerdo… - le besó en los labios y le dijo- hasta mañana Leo…

- hasta mañana…

Leo pasó por la puerta del Laboratorio para dirigirse a su habitación y gritó:

- ¡Donnie! ¡que viene Kirby! - y comenzó a reír-

Karai también comenzó a reír a carcajadas al escuchar el comentario de su novio…

Media hora después, dentro del laboratorio, Donnie despertó sentado en su silla. Tenía a April dormida abrazada a el sentada en sus rodillas y al verla, sonrió y la besó en la frente. Miró el reloj de la pared y dijo asombrado:

- ¿es esa hora? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos dormido?

April despertó al escucharle hablar:

- Donnie… - dijo April con sueño- ¿Qué pasa?

- llevamos dormidos tres horas…

- ¿tanto?

- necesitábamos descansar… vamos, te llevaré a casa antes de que sea mas tarde…

- no quiero moverme de esta posición… - dijo acurrucándose mas a Donnie- te he echado mucho de menos…

- ya, ya lo sé… y yo también a ti… - dijo Donnie sonriendo- pero no quiero tener mas problemas con tu padre…

- está bien… dijo levantándose de mala gana de las rodillas de Donnie-

Cuando iban caminando por las alcantarillas en dirección de casa de April, Donnie le dijo:

- aún no puedo creer que tu padre haya cambiado de opinión… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- se sentía culpable de veme tan triste… - dijo April- además, si quería que yo asistiera a su boda sabía que la única manera era permitiendo lo nuestro…

- espera… - dijo Donnie- ¿el señor O'Neil se casa?

- sí, con mi profesora de matemáticas… os ha invitado a la boda a todos… incluso a Splinter…

- bien… - dijo Donnie- estará bien asistir…

- tienes que ponerte guapo ¿eh? - dijo acariciándole el brazo-

- lo intentaré… pero estoy seguro que por muy guapo que me ponga, no se podrá comparar con la belleza que llevaré al lado…

- tonto… - dijo April besándole la mejilla-

- hemos llegado… - dijo Donnie parando en una boca de alcantarilla-

Cuando se estaba despidiendo de ella en la ventana, Donnie se fijó que de nuevo April tenía en su escritorio su teléfono, su T-Phone y su ordenador portátil, también se fijó, que encima del almohadón de la cama de April, estaba la máscara morada de Donnie…

- bueno… -dijo April cogiéndole las manos-

- bueno… -le contestó Donnie sonriendo- ya estamos aquí otra vez como de costumbre…

- te voy a dejar ya… los dos necesitamos descansar, hemos dormido muy poco estas tres semanas… y tu tienes que recuperar el peso que has perdido… si no, con mas razón Karai te llamará flacucho…

- sí, la verdad es que estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir…

El señor O'Neil golpeó la puerta de la habitación de April y dijo sin entrar:

- ¿April?

Donnie al escuchar aquella voz, se puso nervioso y comenzó a tragar saliva asustado… April le acarició la cara y le dijo:

- tranquilo Donnie… ¡estamos aquí papá!

El señor O'Neil entró y al ver a Donnie dijo:

- ¡ah! ¡estás aquí Donatello! Me gustaría hablar contigo…

- bu… buenas noches señor O'Neil… - dijo Donnie nervioso-

- por favor Donatello llámame Kirby… -dijo el señor O'Neil- escucha… quería pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento del otro día… me puse nervioso al ver a April… de verdad no se como pedirte disculpas…

- no se preocupe señor… perdón, Kirby… le entiendo perfectamente… y si alguna vez yo tengo una hija actuaría exactamente como a actuado usted así que no tiene que disculparse… se que April es muy importante para usted pero quiero que entienda que también es muy importante para mi y daría mi vida sin pensarlo por protegerla…

- lo sé Donatello… lo sé… ¡bueno! ¿nos vemos en la boda?

- para mí será un verdadero honor poder acompañarle ese día…

- ¡bueno! Os dejos solos, Johanna está en el salón y no quiero hacerle esperar mas ¡hasta otra!

- buenas noches papá…

Cuando el señor O'Neil se marchó, April se acercó a su almohadón y cogió el antifaz de Donnie, se lo puso y dijo:

- así todo vuelve a la normalidad…

- sí… bueno me marcho… ¿nos veremos mañana?

- sí…

Se comenzaron a besar, y al terminar Donnie le dijo:

- hasta mañana…

- buenas noches…

Al llegar el día siguiente, estaban todos en la sala de entrenamiento y había cierto cachondeo en torno a Donnie por parte de sus hermanos. Splinter se enfadó de verles lanzarle indirectas y gritó:

- ¡YA BASTA! ¿Qué breéis que esto? ¿el patio de un colegio?

Todos se quedaron callados y Splinter continuó hablando:

- la verdad, ya no se que deciros… escuchad lo que os digo… últimamente no se a que estáis jugando… ¡sabemos que Shredder está ahí fuera planeando algo!¿y vosotros a que os dedicáis? ¡se que estáis creciendo pero habéis olvidado completamente cual es vuestra mayor prioridad por culpa de las chicas!

- eso díselo a Donnie… -dijo Raph-

- ¡Raphael!- le gritó Splinter- ¡al muñeco de madera!

Raph se levantó del suelo refunfuñando y fue al muñeco y comenzó a golpearlo…

- ¡os habéis olvidado que sois Ninja! ¡y estáis tirando por tierra el noble arte del Ninjitsu! ¡a partir de mañana habrá sesión intensiva de entrenamiento! ¡las patrullas serán completamente obligatorias estéis como estéis! ¡y en cuanto a las chicas…!

Miró a Donnie, pensó en lo mal que lo había pasado el y dijo mas tranquilo:

- controlaros… no quiero llegar a tener que hacer lo mismo he hizo el señor O'Neil…

Cuando terminaron su entrenamiento, Donnie dijo:

- o yo estoy aún muy cansado, o el Sensei se ha pasado con el entrenamiento de hoy…

- ambas cosas… -dijo Raph-

- chicos Splinter tiene razón… - dijo Leo- nos estamos haciendo muy cómodos… y eso puede jugarnos una mala pasada… hay que tomarnos mas en serio nuestro entrenamiento…

- jo tío… -dijo Mikey- hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía tan enfadado…

En ese momento, el T-Phone de Mikey recibió un mensaje. Era de Julie:

- ¿Qué pasa Mikey? -dijo Karai-

- es un mensaje de Julie… dice que tiene que hablar conmigo esta tarde…

Miró a sus hermanos y dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que habrá ocurrido?

**n/a: espero que os haya gustado, si es así ¡comenta! ¡ saludos para todos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A:hola! bueno, aqui os dejo el capitulo 12 de este fic, tengo que deciros que con este capitulo realmente sentí pena por el afectado, así que lo he reescrito completamente (lo dicho, me daba mucha pena) espero que os guste.**

- no puedo creerlo… -dijo April en el parque de su instituto después de clases- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Mikey?

- le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que tenía que hablar con el…

- ¿y no hay alguna manera de convencer a tus padres? - dijo Sofía-

- no… - dijo Julie triste-

- es una faena… -dijo Casey- … una gran faena…

- ¿el que es una faena? - dijo Karai apareciendo por el parque con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y su chaqueta negra puesta-

- ¡ah! ¡hola Karai! -saludó April- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- el flacucho nos dijo lo de la boda de tu padre… y como tenía que comprar algunas cosas de primera necesidad, decidí ir también a ver si veía algún traje para Leo… - dijo sentándose en el banco con ellas pero sentándose en el respaldo del banco- ¿y vosotros?

- discutiendo un tema de gran importancia para el grupo… - dijo Sofía-

- ¿Qué ha dicho Mikey cuando ha visto el mensaje Karai? -dijo Julie algo triste-

- que tenias que hablar con el… ¿Por qué? ¿ocurre algo?…

Cuando se lo explicaron a Karai dijo pensativa:

- pues… no se que decir la verdad… se va a llevar un palo muy fuerte…

- lo que faltaba ahora Mikey… -dijo Casey- pero chicas ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

- voy a hablar con el… - dijo Julie- nos vemos en la guarida…

Cuando Julie se marchó, April dijo levantándose del banco:

- vamos Karai, te acompaño… Sofía ¿vienes?

- bueno… ¿Casey?

- ¿yo? ¿de compras con vosotras tres? ¡ni de broma!

Se levantó del banco y dijo:

- dadme cinco minutos, voy a peinarme…

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír…

Un rato mas tarde, en la guarida de los chicos, Julie llegó y dijo entrando:

- hola…

- ¡hola Julie! - dijo Mikey corriendo a saludarla- ¿Qué tal estas?

- bien… bien Mikey…

Se quedó pensativa y dijo:

- Mikey… ¿podemos hablar en privado?

- claro… - dijo Mikey cambiando su sonrisa por una cara algo preocupada- vamos a la sala de entrenamiento…

Cuando se quedaron solos, Julie buscaba la manera mas adecuada de hablar con Mikey:

- antes de que continúes… - dijo Mikey - … quiero decirte que estaba preocupado por si a nosotros nos pasaba como le ha pasado a mis hermanos… no sabes lo mucho que significas para mí… aunque no sepa demostrarte cuanto me importas igual que lo hacen ellos con las chicas…

Mikey la abrazó y Julie le dijo muy triste al escuchar lo que Mikey le había dicho:

- y tu no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí lo que has dicho… no lo sabes, en serio…

Mikey notó tristeza en la voz de Julie y le dijo cuando dejó de abrazarla:

- ¿Qué pasa?

Julie lo miró y Mikey le dijo algo preocupado:

- ¿Qué me ocultas?

Julie apartó la mirada de los ojos de Mikey y dijo:

- voy a tener que irme a vivir a Europa… a mi padre le han ofrecido un buen trabajo y lo ha aceptado…

Mikey se quedó asombrado:

- no me lo puedo creer…

Julie le cogió del brazo y le dijo:

- Mikey…

- tranquila… tranquila, no pasa nada… todo está bien… voy… a salir a dar una vuelta en monopatín…

Y seguidamente salió de la sala de entrenamiento:

- ¡Mikey espera por favor!

Julie salió corriendo detrás de el y le dijo parándole en el salón, donde estaban el resto de los chicos:

- ¡Mikey por favor espera!

Mikey la miró:

- ¡no quiero que pienses que te estoy dejando tirado porque no es así!

- sé que no me estás dejando tirado… tienes que irte con tus padres…

- ¿entonces lo comprendes?

- ¡claro que si! - dijo intentando sonreír- ahora, voy a dar una vuelta en monopatín… las chicas no tardarán en volver así que espéralas por aquí ¿vale?

Mikey se fue, Julie se puso muy triste y miró hacia el sofá donde estaban sentados Leo, Donnie y Raph mirando la escena asombrados, Julie les dijo:

- ahora ya lo sabéis vosotros también…

- ehhh… - dijo Leo- no sabemos nada salvo que tienes que irte con tus padres…

Julie se sentó con ellos y les explicó la situación:

- no quiero que Mikey piense que no le quiero y paso de el

En ese momento, llegaron las chicas:

- ¡ya estamos aquí! - dijo Sofía entrando y saludando a Raph-

- que asco de vida… - dijo Julie-

- ¿has dejado a Mikey? - dijo Karai mientras entraba en la cocina con un par de bolsas-

- peor… dice que entiende que me tenga que marchar y actúa como si no le importara en absoluto… pero sí que le importa…

- tranquila, seguro que Mikey está bien… - Dijo Leo- y si te ha dicho que lo entiende es porque sabe que tú ahí no puedes opinar… es decisión de tus padres…

- pero no ha montado ninguna escena dramática… - dijo Julie- y es el rey montando escenas dramáticas…

- te equivocas… -dijo Raph- el rey es Donnie…

-¡eh!- le gritó Donnie-

- nunca le había visto así…

- chicos… - dijo April- Julie no quiere ir a Alemania… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

- ¿Cuándo tienes que marcharte? ¿una semana? ¿dos?- dijo Donnie-

- en dos días…

- ¿dos días? - dijo Sofía asombrada-

- en cuanto le han dicho la noticia me la dijeron a mí…

- ¡no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga! - dijo Sofía abrazando a Julie-

- ¡eso es! - dijo Leo- ¡claro!

- ¿Qué pasa Leo? - dijo Casey- ¿se te ha ocurrido algo?

- a mi sí… ahora solo falta que los padres de Sofía acepten…

- ¿mis padres? - dijo Sofía- ¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres en todo esto?

- vamos a ver Sofi… - dice Leo- tu vives justo debajo de Julie… habéis crecido juntas… vuestros padres son muy amigos… ¿Por qué no convences a tus padres de que se quede Julie a vivir contigo hasta que vuelvan?

Julie miró a Sofía y dijo esperanzada:

- ¡es verdad! ¡¿podrías hacer eso por mí Sofi?! ¡¿podrías?! ¡¿podrías?!

- ¡que buena idea Leo! - dijo Sofía- ¡ven! ¡vamos a hablar con tu madre y la mía!

- ¡eh! - le dijo Raph a Sofía- ¿pero volverás luego o no?

Un par de horas después, Mikey llegó con el monopatín y no encontró a nadie en la sala de estar salvo a Splinter, que se dirigía a su habitación desde la sala de entrenamiento:

- Sensei, ¿Dónde están todos?

- April y Karai están teniendo un combate en la sala de entrenamiento… tus hermanos están allí viéndolo…

- voy para allá…

Cuando entró, se encontró a April en el suelo y Karai sentada encima de ella, Leo dijo:

- ¡y la ganadora por goleada es…. ¡KARAI! - dijo Leo corriendo a abrazar a Karai-

- ¡eso no es justo! - dijo Donnie ayudando a April a Levantarse- ¡no se porqué queréis que luchen! ¡sabéis que Karai siempre Gana a mi April!

- nos gusta ver una pelea de chicas… - dice Raph-

- ¡Mikey! - dijo April al verle- ¿Cómo estas?

- ¿porqué tendría que estar mal? - dijo Mikey disimulando-

- ¿Por qué tu chica se va al culo el mundo tal vez? - dijo Karai apoyando sus manos en los hombros de April-

- no… no os preocupéis… estoy bien… son cosas que pasan… además, ¡soy el profesor Bromastein! ¡nada puede entristecerme!

- como te dé una patada donde mas duele verás como si te entristeces… -dijo Raph-

- ¿ya se ha ido Julie? - dijo Mikey- seguro que se molestó porque me marché con el monopatín, pero necesitaba estar solo…

- No… - dijo Karai- se fue con Sofía a ver si podían convencer a los padres de esta para que se quede en su casa…

- no se yo…

En ese momento, entraron Sofía y Julie, tenían caras tristes. Donnie les dijo imaginando su respuesta:

- ¿y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿te quedas en casa de Sofía?

Julie dijo bastante seria mirando a Mikey:

- lo hemos intentado Mikey…

Mikey bajó la cabeza, luego la levantó y dijo sonriendo:

- no te preocupes, no pasa nada…

- ¡que no! - dijo Sofía alegre- ¡mis padres han aceptado que se quede!

Mikey dijo asombrado:

- ¿ya no te vas a Europa?

- ¡que quedo contigo Mikey! - dijo abrazando a Mikey-

- ¡guau! ¡no sabes cuanto me alegro tío!

- ¿Qué excusa les habéis dicho para que acepten que te quedes con los padres de Sofi… -dice Raph-

- les dije que no podía dejar el instituto a medio curso, y que sería bastante complicado que una chica de Nueva York, que no tiene ni idea de Alemán, vaya a un instituto donde no conoce a nadie ni nadie le puede ayudar… -dijo Sofía-

- Buen argumento… -dijo Leo-

- ¡así que Michelangelo!- dijo Julie besándole la mejilla- ¡no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente!

- ¿quieres que te diga algo? - dijo Mikey tiernamente- estaba hecho polvo desde que me lo dijiste…

- ¿veis? - dijo Julie- ¡lo sabía! ¡sabía que le pasaba algo! ¡si conozco muy bien a mi Mikey!

- bien está lo que bien acaba… -dijo Splinter entrando- me alegro de que puedas quedarte con nosotros Julie… - dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Julie-

- gracias señor…

**n/a: mi idea original era que Julie se marchaba a Alemania con sus padres (gracias Anniekarai10 por ayudarme a elegir el país)pero es que no podia hacerle eso a Mikey, así que prácticamente el capitulo acabado, lo reescribí y así quedo. es un poquito flojo pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado, si es así, ¡comenta! ¡saludos para todos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: hola de nuevo, aquí os dejo el capitulo 13 de esta historia ¡nos vamos de boda! espero que os guste! GRACIAS a todos de verdad...**

12 de la noche… en alguna azotea cerca del edificio del T.C.R.I…

- ¡no puedo creerlo!- dijo Raph tirando su Sai al suelo muy enfadado después de escapar del edificio del T.C.R.I- ¡os digo que no puedo creerlo! ¡hemos estado a punto de destruir ese maldito portal tridimensional! ¿y que es lo que hacemos? ¡huir como nenazas! ¡podíamos haber acabados con todos esos Kraang Leo! ¡podíamos y lo sabes!

- ¿y querías arriesgar mas la vida de Donnie? - le dijo Leo enfadado- ¡si seguía intentando buscar la manera de destruir la fuente de energía que hace funcionar al portal podía haber muerto en ese aire contaminado! ¡menos mal que Mikey se dio cuenta!

- si tío, menos mal que yo me di cuenta… -dice teniendo cogido a Donnie, que le costaba respirar-

- ¡cállate Mikey! ¡haber si te arreglo la cara de una paliza! - dijo Raph levantándole la mano a su hermano pequeño-

- ¿estás bien Flacucho? - dijo Karai ayudando a Mikey a llevar a Donnie-

- sí… - dijo Donnie fatigado- solo necesito respirar aire puro…

- tenemos que estar atentos de nuevo al intercomunicador Kraang… -dijo Leo- cualquier llamada o cualquier novedad puede ser muy importante…

- ¡ya estoy mas que arto de los Kraang! - dijo Raph- ¡tenemos que acabar con ellos de una vez por todas!

Cuando iban caminando de vuelta a casa:

- tíos -dijo Mikey- ¿a que hora es la boda mañana?

- la boda es a las seis de la tarde… - dijo Donnie- yo he quedado con April en su casa a las cuatro, vosotros tenéis que llegar mas o menos sobre las cinco y media… nuestro día de mañana será la misma de todos los días salvo que a aproximadamente a medio día usaremos el súper mutágeno para convertirnos en humanos…

- es una lástima que el Sensei no quiera acompañarnos… - dijo Leo-

- ¿una lástima? - dijo Karai- ¿estás de broma? ¡es perfecto! ¡así no tendremos a nadie que nos controle!

- teóricamente con 17 años creo que no necesitamos ya nadie que nos controle… -dice Raph- bueno sí, Mikey si necesita que se le controle…

- ¡yo no me peleo con todo el mundo cuando me convierto en humano! - dijo Mikey- ¿te recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez, cuando fuimos al cine Sofía, Julie tu y yo?

- ¡fue por culpa de ese idiota que no paraba de comentar cada escena de la película!

Al llegar al día siguiente, a las cuatro de la tarde, Donnie estaba frente la puerta de April ya con su forma humana, con sus pequeñas gafas moradas puestas y su juguetón pelo recogido con una pequeña coleta. Llevaba puesto un elegante traje de chaqueta negro con una camisa blanca y una pajarita morada. Tocó a la puerta y le abrió una señora que, nada mas verle le dijo:

- ¡tu tienes que ser Donatello ¿verdad?! ¡pasa! ¡April está cambiándose! ¡me dijo que si llegabas la esperaras aquí!

- mu… muchas gracias señora…

Donnie reconoció enseguida a aquella mujer que no paraba de entrar y salir en las habitaciones, era la tía de April, con la que había vivido mientras su padre había sido atrapado por los Kraang y posteriormente convertido en murciélago gigante. April tardó sobre una media hora en salir de su habitación, cuando lo hizo, vio a Donnie, que no se había dado cuenta que ya había salido, sentado en el sofá:

- hola…

Donnie la miró y se quedó muy asombrado. April llevaba puesto un vestido largo morado, con los hombros descubiertos. Unos zapatos de tacón también morados a juego con un pequeño bolso. Unos pendientes que le colgaban y un perfecto recogido en el pelo. Donnie se levantó del sillón muy asombrado y le dijo bromeando:

- una mujer como tú no debería ir sola a una fiesta…

- no estoy sola estoy esperando a mi novio, es Científico…

- ah, entonces, será un chico aburrido…

- tampoco tú me haces gracia…

- si quieres te la puedo hacer a solas en tu habitación… ¿vamos?

- tendrás que conformarte… con esto…

Y seguidamente April comenzó a darle un beso, cuando terminó, April le dijo dando una vuelta sobre si misma para que Donnie viera bien como iba vestida:

- bueno… di algo…

- ¡carai April estás…! ¡estás! ¡guau! ¡impresionante!

- tu también estás muy guapo… - dijo jugando con uno de los mechones de pelo rebeldes de Donnie-

- Hoy no te perderé de vista… porque en cuanto me dé la vuelta seguro que intentan ligar contigo…

- tonto… -dijo April bromeando- por cierto… ¿tus hermanos…?

- Raph y Mikey irían antes a por las chicas y Leo y Karai vendrían en un rato…

Mientras, en la guarida, Raph estaba sentado en el sillón desesperado, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa también negra y una corbata roja, estaba esperando a Mikey para ir a recoger a Sofia y a Julie:

- ¡MIKEY! - gritó- ¿pero se puede saber que te queda?

- ¡ya voy tío ya voy! - dijo Mikey- saliendo del baño poniéndose bien el chaleco-

Mikey iba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa naranja, una corbata Blanca y un gracioso chaleco negro…

- ¿te has puesto ya guapa? - dijo Raph burlándose de el-

- chicos… -dijo Leo saliendo de su habitación - aquí están las llaves de uno de los dos coches que hemos alquilado…

Leo le dio las llaves a Raph y le dijo:

- cuidadito con el coche…

- tranquilo Hermano… - dijo Mikey- lo cuidaremos como si de una Pizza de vainilla y nueces de macadamia se tratara…

- tenía que haberle dado estas llaves a Donnie… - dijo Leo arrepintiéndose de dárselas a Raph-

Leo iba vestido con un elegante traje de chaqueta, camisa blanca y corbata Azul. Splinter salió de la sala de entrenamiento y les dijo:

- hijos míos… hoy es un día especial para vosotros… solo os digo lo mismo que siempre os digo cuando os convertís en Humanos… no llaméis la atención y actuar con normalidad… no os metáis en líos…

- …no te preocupes Sensei.. -dijo Mikey- yo cuidaré de ellos-

- divertiros esta noche…

Raph y Mikey ya se fueron a recoger a Sofía y a Julie, Leo se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Karai y digo golpeándola:

- ¡Karai! ¿te queda mucho?

- ¡enseguida salgo Leo!

- ¡te espero en el salón!

Leo se sentó en el sillón, cinco minutos mas tarde, salió Karai vistiendo un vestido largo de tirantes de color azul. Iba muy guapa y Leo al verla dijo:

- guau…

- no me mires así Leo… - dijo Karai algo molesta- me siento muy incómoda con esta ropa…

- ¿pero que dices? - dice Leo abrazándola- estás preciosa…

- tu tampoco estás nada mal… ¿Qué te parece… si pasamos de la boda y nos quedamos aquí? - dijo acariciándole la cara-

- es una propuesta muy tentadora pero… tenemos que acompañar a Donnie y April…

A las 6 de la tarde, en una iglesia de Nueva York, Leo y Karai, estaban con Raph, Mikey, Sofía, Julie y Casey. Sofía llevaba un vestido bastante parecido al de Karai, salvo que este era de color Rojo y una raja dejaba ver parte de su pierna derecha. Julie llevaba un vestido en este caso, mas parecido al de April, de hombros descubiertos, de color naranja. Las chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir vestidas del mismo color que las corbatas de los chicos para ir a juego. Casey iba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, este iba sin corbata…

El coche del señor O'neil llegó y de el, quien bajó primero fue Donnie, que abrió la puerta del señor O'Neil para que bajara y seguidamente, la de April, Karai dijo al ver como actuaba Donnie:

- míralo… como le hace la pelota al calvo…

Una vez el sacerdote estaba casando al Señor O'Neil y a Johanna, cuando llegó el momento de decir el sí quiero:

- Kirby O'Neil… -dijo el sacerdote- ¿quieres recibir a Johanna King como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Mientras el señor O'Neil decía el "sí, quiero", los cuatro hermanos Hamato también se lo decían a sus parejas mirándolas a los ojos:

- Sí quiero… - dijeron en voz baja los chicos-

- Johanna King… -dijo el sacerdote- ¿quieres recibir a Kirby O'Neil como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Pasó exactamente igual con las chicas, que mirando a sus novios dijeron en voz baja:

- Sí, quiero…

El sacerdote terminó diciendo:

- lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre… podéis besaros…

Y entre los aplausos del publico congregado, mientras el señor O'Neil besaba a Johanna, los chicos también lo hacían a la vez…

**n/a: espero que os haya gustado, si es así comentalo. ¡saludos para todos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: hola! Bueno aquí os voy a dejar el capitulo 14. Quiero avisaros algo antes de que comencéis a leer este capitulo. Este capitulo tiene contenido que puede ser ofensivo para algunas personas. Si crees que puedes sentirte ofendido, os ruego por favor que no lo leáis. Yo lo he escrito basándome en que los chicos de 15, 16 y 17 años que conozco. De verdad, no quiero que os sintáis ofendidos. Repito, si creéis que os podéis sentir ofendidos por el contenido o por el comportamiento de alguno de los personajes de este fic, os aconsejo que no leáis este capítulo… **

Cuando todos estaban fuera esperando a que los recién casados salieran de la iglesia, Karai se acercó a Donnie con algo en las manos:

- toma Flacucho… - dijo dándole un puñado a el-

Donnie miró lo que Karai le había dado y se quedó asombrado:

- ¿y esto?

- para que se lo tires al calvo… apuntale a la cara…

- pero… ¿en las bodas no se suele tirar arroz? ¿Por qué me has dado garbanzos?

- ¿es que no te acuerdas lo que has sufrido por su culpa? ¿no te acuerdas lo que os hizo pasar a la pelirroja y a ti?

Donnie puso cara seria y cuando el señor O'Neil y la recién estrenada señora O'Neil salían de la iglesia, cuando todo el mundo comenzó a tirarles arroz, Donnie le dijo a Karai:

- ¡a hacer daño Karai! - dijo tirando garbanzos con rabia-

- ¡ese es mi flacucho! - dijo Karai tirándoles garbanzos también-

- ¿pero que… ?- dijo el señor O'neil intentando cubrirse de la lluvia de garbanzos que le estaba cayendo-

- ¡dame unos pocos Karai! - dijo April-

Y también comenzó a tirarle. El señor O'Neil la vio y le dijo:

- ¡April! ¡que te he visto!

Unos minutos después, antes de que la novia tirara el ramo para ver de quien sería la próxima boda, Casey se acercó a Raph y Sofía y le dijo a este:

- oye, ¿has visto a aquella chica del vestido amarillo? ¡está muy buena! ¡tengo que conseguirla como sea!

Sofía le dijo en tono sarcástico:

- Jones, si consigues que esa chica te haga caso, te lavaré la ropa toda una semana…

- ya lo verás Sofi… ya lo verás… ¡no hay una mujer que no se rinda ante los encantos de Casey Jones!

- si alguna mujer cae a tus pies no es por tus encantos… - dijo Raph- es por tu mal olor algunas veces…

- ¡chicas! - dijo la novia- ¡hora de tirar el ramo!

April se acercó a Karai, que estaba sentada en un banco y le dijo:

- ¿vamos? ¡será divertido!

- no… yo paso de eso pelirroja… mira a ver si lo coges tú y la próxima boda es la vuestra…

- ¡como quieras! - dijo April corriendo con el grupo de chicas que estaban dispuestas a coger el ramo-

Cuando la novia lo tiró, muchas de las chicas lo rozaron, pero con los golpes el ramo fue a parar a…

- ¿pero que diablos…? - dijo Karai cuando el ramo cayó en sus rodillas con casa de mucho asombro-

Mikey comenzó a reír y dijo:

- ¡le ha caído el ramo a Karai!

Abrazó a su hermano Leo y le dijo:

- ¡enhorabuena Leo! ¡la próxima boda del grupo será la tuya!

- ver para creer… - dijo Julie con la boca abierta al lado de Sofía-

- ni que lo digas… - dijo Sofía igual de asombrada que Julie-

Una vez en el banquete, casi cuando habían terminado de cenar, Casey no apartaba la vista que aquella chica que había visto en la iglesia:

- está muy buena… - dijo sin apartar la mirada- muy muy buena…

- ¿alguien puede darle una parada en la espinilla a Jones? - dijo Karai harta de escucharle decir todo el rato lo mismo-

El señor O'Neil y su mujer se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban los chicos y dijo:

- hola… -dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de D onnie y otra en el Hombro de April- ¿Qué tal todo?

- todo estupendo Señor O'Neil… -dijo Raph- muchas gracias por invitarnos…

- de gracias nada… - dijo la novia-

Miró a April, a Sofía, a Julie y a Casey y dijo seria:

- haber chicos, vamos a repasar la ultima lección que dimos de matemáticas… ¿habéis traído los apuntes?

Los cuatro chicos se miraron y Julie dijo:

- n… no los hemos traído… ¡pero puedo ir a casa a por ellos! ¡solo déme 1 hora! ¡no me suspenda!

La mujer se puso a reír y dijo:

- ¡que era una broma!

El señor O'Neil le dijo a Donnie:

- Donatello ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- claro… -dijo Donnie algo nervioso levantándose de la mesa y alejándose con el señor O'Neil-

Se acercaron a la barra y el señor O'Neil le dijo dándole un botellín de cerveza y cogiendo otro para el:

- verás Donatello, quiero pedirte un favor…

- claro, lo que usted quiera…

- yo esta noche me marcharé con Johanna y estaremos fuera un par de semanas… ¿crees que al señor Hamato le importará que April se quede con vosotros?

- claro, no creo que ponga ningún impedimento… -dijo Donnie sonriendo por dentro-

- ¡genial! - dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda-

Se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

- otro favor… aleja a Michelangelo de la tarta…

Donnie vio a su hermano pequeño al lado de la tarta con ojos de deseo y la lengua fuera. Dijo avergonzado:

- no se preocupe señor O'Neil enseguida me lo llevo…

- divertiros chicos… -dijo el señor O'Neil marchándose, pero antes, le dio cuatro Puros-

Cuando Donnie se acercó a Mikey le cogió de la oreja:

- ¡auch! ¡tío! ¡que duele!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡vuelve a la mesa!

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo quitándole la cerveza-

Mikey se la bebió de un trago y Donnie se echó una mano a la frente…

Llegó la hora de la fiesta, y mientras los cuatro hermanos estaban divirtiéndose, sobre todo Raph y Mikey. Raph encontró un sombrero Rojo e iba bailando, o mejor dicho, haciendo como que bailaba con Sofía, moviendo los pies graciosamente mientras andaba, con uno de los puros que el señor O'Neil le dio a Donnie en la boca apagado y algo parecido a un "refresco" en una mano. Mikey le había cogido el gusto a beber cerveza que, aunque le decía a Julie que aquello sabia fatal, no podía dejar de beber. Donnie, Leo, April y Karai estaban sentados en la mesa, incitando a Casey para que fuera a hablar con la chica que le llevaba loco toda la noche, cuando se armó de valor se acercó a aquella chica, era una chica de pelo castaño que le llegaba por los hombros y de ojos color café:

- hola…

- hola… -dijo la chica-

- me llamo Casey… ¿y tú?

- Annie… - dijo apartando la vista de el- que tengas una buena noche…

Mientras en la mesa…

- ¡que están hablando! ¡que están hablando! - dijo Leo dándole golpes a Karai en el brazo emocionado-

- ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en una fiesta como esta?

- mi tía es la que se ha casado…

- interesante… ¿no tienes pareja?

- no… ya sabes como son los hombres… creen que un no es un sí y un lárgate es un "quiero salir contigo"… ¿lo captas?

Casey sonrió y dijo:

- eres como Sofía… me encantas…

Annie le miró y le dijo algo asombrada:

- ¿Dónde tienes el resto de dientes?

- resulta… que tienes delante de ti a la próxima estrella mundial de Hockey…

Annie se asombró mas, y le dijo:

- ¡vaya! ¡yo también juego al hockey! ¡soy la mejor guardameta de todo Nueva York!

-¡en serio! - dijo Casey contento-

- ¡claro! ¡cuando quieras te lo demuestro!

- ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo Casey de broma-

Mientras, en la mesa, Donnie dijo:

- que se van juntos a pedir bebidas…- dijo Asombrado-

- ¡Casey ha triunfado esta noche! - dijo April-

Unas horas después, Mikey se encontraba muy mal debido a toda la cerveza que había bebido, y estaba fuera en la calle para que le diera el aire con Julie, que estaba bastante preocupada por el. Casey seguía hablando con aquella chica que acababa de conocer esa noche. Donnie y April estaban bailando una canción lenta. Leo y Karai habían desaparecido de la zona y Raph, aún que en puro apagado en la boca y algo bebido de Alcohol, estaba sentado en la mesa hablando con Sofía, estaba bastante nervioso:

- Sofi… escucha… no se si será porque he bebido un poco… o de ver a la "parejita" tontear mientras bailan pero… quiero preguntarte algo que puede que cueste nuestra relación…

- ¿Qué ocurre Rapha? No me asustes… - dijo Sofía cogiéndole una mano-

- ¡que les tengo envidia Sofía! - dijo Raph algo apenado-

- ¿envidia? ¿a quien?

- ¡a Leo y Donnie! ¡yo también quiero!

Sofía ya estaba imaginándose algo:

- Rapha… ¿estas pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando?

- sí… yo también quiero… perdona si fui muy directo pero ya me conoces… y si quieres ahora puedes dejarme que lo entenderé…

- pues…

En ese momento entró Julie preocupada y al ver a Raph le dijo:

- Raph tienes que llevar a Mikey a casa… -dijo Preocupada- ha bebido demasiado y se encuentra muy mal…

Raph se enfadó un poco porque Julie les había interrumpido aquella conversación y dijo:

- ¿no puede esperar un par de horas?

- no Raph está fatal…

Raph suspiró y dijo:

- voy a ver si alguien va ya para casa… si no yo lo llevaré…

Miró a Sofía y le dijo:

-¡tu espérame aquí!

Raph se acercó a Donnie y April, que estaban muy acaramelados y le dijo:

-¡Donnie hay que llevar a Mikey a casa ya y yo no puedo llevarle!

Donnie miró a Raph serio y le dijo:

- ¡que lo lleve Leo! ¡yo me voy con April a su casa!

- ¿a su casa? ¿ahora? ¿a que?

- a ti te lo voy a decir… - dijo Donnie volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de April-

Raph suspiró y dijo:

- vale, lo entiendo… ¿Dónde está Leo?

- ¡no sé! - volvió a decir enfadado- ¡creo que fue con Karai al baño!

- ¿al baño? - dijo sin entender nada-

Fue al cuarto de baño y al entrar, se dio cuenta que Leo y Karai estaban encerrados en un baño. Raph se puso colorado y dijo tocando la puerta:

- parejita… poneros visibles…

Unos minutos después, Leo abrió la puerta rojo como un tomate y dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa Raph?¡estoy ocupado!

- ¡lo siento tío pero hay que llevar a Mikey a casa!

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¡que ha bebido demasiado! ¡Donnie se va a casa de April! Y yo… pues… tenía planes con Sofía…

Karai salió de detrás de Leo y dijo:

- vamos a llevar a tu hermano a casa Leo… -dice Karai- sé como debe estar pasándolo…

Leo miró a Karai y le dijo:

- ¿tu has bebido hasta ese punto?

- en Japón he hecho muchas cosas que aún no sabes…

Cuando Raph Volvió con Sofía, le dijo:

- bueno, le lleva Leo… siento haber sido tan directo antes… se que no se pide así pero…

- lo primero… -dice Sofía- Quítate ese estúpido puro ya de la boca… la boda prácticamente a acabado… y lo segundo… eso no se pide así como lo has hecho tú exactamente…

Sofía le acarició la cara y le dijo:

- pero has tenido que estar bebido para pedírmelo…

Raph sonrió y dijo:

-¿eso significa…?

- coge el coche y vamos fuera de la ciudad… - dijo con una sonrisa pícara-

**n/a: bueno, pues este es el capitulo 14, espero que quien haya llegado hasta aquí no se haya escandalizado… ya solo me queda decir que saludos para todos…**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: hola a todos! bueno, aquí os dejo el capitulo 15 de esta historia que poco a poco está llegando a su fin.(aún quedarán uno capitulos mas para acabarla) quiero pediros disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero no he estado en mi casa en una semana... quiero como siempre, darle las gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que leen este fic, a los que comentan y a los que no lo hacen, de verdad, no se como daros las gracias. y ya os dejo... ¡espero que os guste!**

El día siguiente llegó. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana y Splinter, estaba en la sala de entrenamiento el solo, practicando su técnica del ninjitsu, Leo y Karai estaban en la cocina desayunando, con cara de bastante cansados por la boda y hablando precisamente de eso:

- debo admitir… -dijo Karai- que me lo pasé estupendamente ayer…

Karai comenzó a reír mientras recordaba y dijo:

- el chivato y Mikey se pasaron un poco… ¿y el flacucho? ¡menudo pelota estirado!

- si, la verdad es que nos lo pasamos muy bien… - dijo Leo- solo que aún ando preocupado por Mikey… debí vigilarle…

- bah no te preocupes por el… estas cosas pasan en este tipo de celebraciones… seguro que se levantará con mucho dolor de cabeza, pero esta tarde ya se le habrá pasado…

- veo que entiendes mucho de estas situaciones… - dijo Leo- ¿a ti te ha pasado lo que a Mikey?

- sí… un par de veces… -dijo Karai muy tranquila-

Leo la miró con cara de "sigue contando" Karai le miró y le dijo:

- ¡tenía otro estilo de vida! De verdad Leo no estoy muy orgullosa de mi vida en Japón así que dejemos el tema ¿vale? - dijo Karai algo molesta-

Leo se dio cuenta que había metido la pata y dijo intentando alegrar a Karai:

-¡ven aquí y quiéreme! - dijo abriendo los brazos sonriendo-

Karai sonrió ante aquel gesto de Leo y, cuando iba a abrazarle, escucharon entrar a Mikey quejándose a la cocina:

- jo tío… creo que una ardillanoide se ha metido en mi cabeza… -dijo Mikey entrando muy cansado y con una mano en la frente-

- ¿Qué pasa Mikey?- dijo Leo bromeando- ayer te pasaste un poco ¿eh?

- sí tío… - dijo sentándose en la mesa- seguro que Julie está muy enfadada conmigo…

- no, no lo creas… -dijo Leo- estaba mas bien muy preocupada por ti…

- toma… - dijo Karai dándole un liquido en un vaso- con esto se te pasará todo…

- ¿esto que es? - dijo Mikey oliéndolo y poniendo cara de asco-

- es cerveza… -esperó a decir Leo cuando Mikey dio el primer trago-

Mikey abrió los ojos como platos y escupió el liquido que estaba bebiendo. Leo comenzó a reír. Karai le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Mikey y le dijo:

- ¡bébetelo todo y no hagas caso a el idiota de tu hermano!¡es por tu bien!

A Mikey le costaba tragar aquella bebida que realmente no sabía bien, Karai le empujó el vaso para que se lo bebiera todo:

- eso es Mikey… hasta la ultima gota…

Cuando se lo bebió:

- ¡tía! ¿Qué querías? ¿ahogarme?

- ya me lo agradecerás…

- el Sensei se pondría hecho una furia… - dijo Mikey-

- la verdad es que se levantó aun intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible… - dijo Leo- me preguntó por Raph y Donnie y que era lo que te había pasado… se lo dijimos y no nos dijo nada… está entrenando…

En ese momento, entró Raph canturreando en la cocina, y dijo contento:

- ¡buenos días a todos!

Todos se quedaron asombrados de ver a Raph así y Mikey dijo:

- Karai, creo que lo que me has dado me está provocando alucinaciones…

- ¿Qué pasa chivato? - dijo Karai- ¿triunfaste anoche?

Raph se acercó a Karai contento, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

- ¡te quiero niñata!

Karai se quedó muy asombrada ante aquella reacción de Raph mientras se acariciaba la cara donde Raph le había besado. Leo le dijo en tono simpático:

- ¿y bien? ¿Dónde fuisteis? Llegaste muy tarde…

- bueno… Sofía y yo… al final… fuimos a una playa a las afueras… - dijo Raph contento-

- ¿para que fuisteis a la playa por la noche? - dijo Mikey sin entender nada-

- a jugar al parchís Mikey… -dijo Karai-

- ¿pero porqué os ha dado a todos por jugar al parchís solos? - dijo Mikey algo ofendido- ¡yo quiero unirme a la partida!

Todos miraron a Mikey como diciendo "no tienes remedio":

- ¡estoy deseando que llegue Sofía para preguntarle! - dijo Leo frotándose las manos-

- Leo están volando guantazos y tu tienes cara de Aeropuerto… -dijo Raph ya enfadándose de nuevo-

- ya volvió Raph… -dijo Mikey-

la voz de Donnie se escuchó entrar en la cocina:

- buenos días chicos… - dijo Donnie cargando la mochila de April- ya hemos llegado…

-¿llegas ahora? - dijo Leo asombrado-

- no… - dijo Donnie irónicamente- me pongo traje para salir a comprar Pizza… ¡claro que llego ahora!

- vamos pelirroja… - dijo Karai cogiendo la mochila de April- dormirás conmigo en mi habitación..

- ¿el Sensei dijo algo? -dijo Donnie sentándose con ellos en la mesa-

- no… nos vio llegar con Mikey pero no nos dijo nada… preguntó por vosotros eso si…

Cuando de nuevo estaban todos en la cocina hablando de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, entró Splinter y dijo:

- buenos días hijos míos…

- ¡buenos días Sensei! - dijeron todos a la vez-

Splinter le puso una mano en el hombro a Mikey y le dijo:

- Michelangelo ¿te encuentras mejor?

- sí Sensei… solo que me duele mucho la cabeza y es como si Garra de Tigre me hubiera roto todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor…

- me alegro…

Splinter miró a April y le dijo:

- April… esto que voy a decir no va contigo así que no te ofendas…

April asintió con la cabeza y Splinter comenzó a gritarle a sus hijos:

- ¡esto ya es el colmo! ¡sois unos niñatos malcriados! ¡castigados sin televisión y sin salidas! ¡y me da igual que estéis con vuestra forma humana! ¡no saldréis de la guarida para divertiros bajo ningún concepto!

- Sensei… - dijo Raph- ¿puedo decir algo?

- ¿Qué?

- siento enormemente el incidente de la boda… ¡pero toda la culpa es de Karai!

- ¿Qué? - dijo asombrada-

Karai se acercó a Splinter y le dijo en tono simpático:

- mira… ¡vamos padre! ¡seguro que hiciste algo parecido cuando eras joven!

Splinter la miraba muy serio y Karai dijo sentándose de nuevo:

- tal vez no…

Estuvieron un momento en silencio todos y Mikey dijo levantándose de la mesa:

- me voy a dormir…

- ¡siéntate! - le gritó Splinter- ¡todavía no he terminado! ¡en los próximos seis meses no quiero oíros ni respirar! ¡los entrenamientos serán mucho mas estrictos y durarán toda la mañana! ¡y dad gracias a que no os prohíbo ver a las chicas!

- ¡pero Sensei! -dijo Leo-

- ¡y vosotros tres! - dijo mirando a Leo, Karai y Donnie- ¡como me entere que jugáis a cambiaros de habitación como tenéis costumbre tendré que tomar medidas y os aseguro que no os van a gustar!

Miró ahora a Karai y le dijo:

- ¡y tu! ¡estoy muy decepcionado contigo Karai! ¡te creía mas responsable! ¡tienes ya 18 años y a veces te comportas peor que una niña de 8!

- lo siento padre…

- ¡os quiero en diez minutos en la sala de entrenamiento!

Cuando Splinter salió de la cocina, April salió detrás de el y le dijo:

-¡Sensei!

Splinter paró y le dijo tranquilo:

- siento que hayas tenido que escuchar esto April pero es mi deber como padre y maestro…

- Sensei ellos no tienen la culpa… mi padre les dijo que se divirtieran y ellos imitaron a todo el mundo que estaba allí… si alguien merece un castigo soy yo… no ellos…

- entiendo que quieras cargar con la responsabilidad April… estoy muy orgulloso de ti… pero ellos tienen que aprender la lección… me gustaría que entrenaras con nosotros… te espero a ti también en la sala…

Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento, Donnie dijo dolorido:

- el Sensei se ha pasado mucho con nosotros… estamos cansados de anoche, y encima no tenemos nuestro cuerpo original… me duelen todos los huesos del cuerpo…

- El Sensei tiene razón… - dijo Leo- ayer nos comportamos como verdaderos idiotas… entiendo que esté enfadado con nosotros…

- ¡los únicos que se comportaron como idiotas fueron el chivato y Mikey! - dijo Karai- ¡el resto no hicimos nada malo!

- ¿disculpa? -dijo Raph molesto- ¿acaso se te ha olvidado donde os pillé?

Al llegar la tarde, todos estaban jugando a un juego de mesa en el salón y Mikey dijo:

-¡que guay! ¡hacía mucho tiempo que no nos podíamos todos juntos a jugar al trivial! - dijo emocionado- como últimamente siempre os ibais a solas a jugar… -dijo esto ultimo pensativo-

- pues me parece a mi que te vas a hartar de jugar al trivial con nosotros Mikey… - dijo Leo- seis meses sin salir de casa… nos va a dar tiempo para jugar a muchos juegos…

- sí… - dijo Karai- aunque siempre gana el mismo… -dijo mirando a Donnie-

- ¡yo no tengo la culpa de ser el mas inteligente! - Dijo Donnie sonriendo-

- hola chicos… - dijo Sofía entrando junto a Julie y Casey-

Raph levantó la vista del juego y sonrió a Sofía, esta se avergonzó un poco, pero le devolvió la sonrisa:

- ¿en serio que os han castigado seis meses? - dijo Casey- ¡menuda panda de pringados!

- estamos jugando al trivial… -dijo April- ¿os apuntáis?

- Mikey ¿Cómo estás? -dijo Julie sentándose al lado de Mikey-

- ya me encuentro mucho mejor… aún me duele la cabeza… pero lo puedo soportar…

- yo lo único que se… -dijo Casey sentándose al lado de Sofía- es que esta noche he quedado con una chica increíble para ir al cine… ¡y vosotros no podéis venir!

Miró a Sofía y le dijo burlonamente:

- y también sé que tienes que lavarme la ropa durante una semana encanto… mi ropa interior la tienes que lavar a mano… son prendas muy delicadas…

Raph se enfadó y le dijo a Casey:

- como te de un guantazo vamos a morir los dos… tu del guantazo y yo de la onda expansiva…

En ese momento, escucharon el intercomunicador Kraang, que estaba en el laboratorio de Donnie:

- ¿un mensaje Kraang? - dijo Leo asombrado-

Fueron corriendo a ver de que se trataba y escucharon una conversación entre un Kraang que se encontraba en el edificio del T.C.R.I, y un Kraang que se encontraba en la Dimensión X:

"_el humano conocido como Shredder quiere que Kraang le entregue el cargamento de armas que Kraang tiene"_

"_pronto eso que Kraang tiene será entregado a el humano conocido como Shredder por Kraang"_

"_Kraang acaba de mandar las armas y hará eso para lo que ha llegado el momento de hacer"_

Karai miró al resto y dijo:

- ehhh… ¿alguien me puede explicar de que están hablando?

- es muy sencillo… -dijo Donnie- por lo visto Shredder ha pedido un cargamento de armas a los Kraang y los van a mandar desde la Dimensión X…

- ¿para que querrá Shredder esa clase de armamento? -dijo April-

- solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… - dijo Raph- ¡vayamos al edificio del T.C.R.I!

- ¿una lucha? - dijo Mikey- ¡que aún me duele la cabeza!

- no podemos ir al edificio sin un plan… -dijo Leo-

- o sí… -dijo Donnie- es posible que esperen a las tortugas… no a cuatro chicos normales y corrientes que están dando un paseo por la zona…

- pero ¿vuestras facultades Ninjas no disminuyen cuando os convertís en humanos? - dijo Casey-

- es un riesgo que hay que afrontar… -dijo Raph-

- en ese caso… ¡vamos! - dijo Casey-

**n/A: bueno ¿que os ha parecido? ya sabeis lo que siempre digo ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡os quiero un huevo! ¡chao!**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: hola a todos! bueno os dejo el capitulo 16, que no es muy bueno a mi gusto, pero espero que a vosotros si os guste. ¡nos acercamos al final! (de este fic, porque tendrá continuación, y ya guardo la libreta y el bolígrafo...) como siempre daros las gracias a todos los que leéis, aunque no lo creáis, es gracias a todos vosotros que sigo escribiendo... (salió la Sonchi sentimental...)**

- no vais a ir a ningún lado… -se escuchó la voz de Splinter entrar en el laboratorio de Donnie-

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Leo sin entender nada-

- ¿pero es que no lo has oído padre? - dijo Karai enfadada- ¡los Kraang van a entregar un cargamento de armas a Shredder! ¿vamos a permitírselo por un simple castigo?

- esto no tiene nada que ver con vuestro castigo… - dijo Splinter tranquilo- esto, como bien ha dicho Jones, es porque no tenéis vuestra forma original… sí, lucháis bien como humanos… pero no tenéis las mismas facultades que con vuestra forma original… dejaros salir allí fuera a luchar con los Kraang y con Shredder sería mandaros a una muerte segura…

- ¿y si no salimos a luchar? - dijo Donnie-

- Donnie ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo April-

- ni los Kraang ni Shredder saben que podemos adoptar forma humana durante unos días… si vamos solo a investigar por las afueras del edificio del T.C.R.I a ver de que se trata exactamente lo que Shredder está planeando con los Kraang, nunca sospecharán que somos nosotros…

- me parece buena idea Donnie… - dijo Raph- ¿pero no nos olvidamos de un diminuto, pequeñito, chiquitín pero muy crucial detalle? ¡conocen a April! ¡mejor dicho quieren a April! ¡si la ven con nosotros nos van a atacar de todos modos!

Donnie miró a April y le dijo:

- April tu quédate aquí…

- ¡pero Donnie yo quiero ayudar!

- lo sé Cariño pero Raph tiene razón… si vienes con nosotros y te descubren querrán atraparte y no podemos luchar contra ellos… será mejor que te quedes aquí… y eso también va por Karai y por Jones…

- ¿y porque tengo que quedarme yo? - dijo Casey molesto- ¿Qué tienen los Kraang contra mí?

- ¿te hago una lista? - dijo Sofía en tono irónico-

- está bien…. - dijo Karai sentándose en el sofá de mala gana- lo entiendo, me conocen demasiado… ¡pero no os metáis en líos sin mi ¿de acuerdo?!

- chicos… - dijo Mikey- no quiero ser un aguafiestas pero… ¿puedo quedarme yo también? Aún me duele mucho la cabeza y mas que una ayuda sería un estorbo…

- Mikey necesita descansar… -dijo Julie-

Todos miraron a Splinter y este dijo:

- de acuerdo… que Mikey se quede aquí… tened mucho cuidado hijos míos… y recordad que no tenéis que entrar en batalla… y si ocurre algún problema llamad para que os echen una mano…

Cuando los chicos se despidieron de las chicas:

- Mikey… -dijo Casey- ¿vamos a jugar a videojuegos? Paso de quedarme con las niñas…

- ¡vale tío! ¡haber si puedes superar mi puntuación!

Y fueron hacia la máquina de videojuegos. April dijo:

- bueno… ¿y que hacemos nosotras ahora?

- se me ha ocurrido algo para hacer chicas… -dijo Sofía- pero mejor en el laboratorio de Donnie…

Mientras tanto, Leo, Raph y Donnie estaban paseando tranquilamente hacia el edificio del T.C.R.I, con un refresco en una mano y una porción de Pizza en otra. Leo le dijo a Donnie:

- ¿estás seguro de que no sospecharán que somos nosotros?

- tranquilos… ellos no conocen nuestra forma humana… seguro que pasaremos desapercibidos…

Se sentaron en un banco justo al lado de la puerta del edificio del T.C.R.I y se pusieron a esperar novedades…

- estamos haciendo el idiota… -dijo Raph- ¡aquí no va a pasar nada!

- paciencia hermano… - dijo Leo- sabemos lo del cargamento… solo tenemos que esperar a que Shredder venga a por el…

Un Kraangdroide salió del edificio y se puso a mirar alrededor. Al verles sentados al lado de la puerta se acercó y dijo:

- aquellos conocidos como humanos no pueden estar en el sitio que están, tienen que estar en otro sitio…

- lo que tu digas… -dijo Raph sin hacerle mucho caso-

- repito, los conocidos como humanos no pueden estar en el sitio que están, tienen que abandonar el sitio que están e irse a otro sitio…

- vale… -dijo Donnie levantándose mientras levantaba las manos- vale ya nos marchamos…

Se marcharon de donde estaban y fueron a esconderse justo en la esquina de al lado. El Kraang dio una orden y una furgoneta negra salió de detrás del edificio:

- ahí está el cargamento… -dijo Leo-

- ¿pero donde están Shredder y sus secuaces? - dijo Raph-

- irán a entregarla la fortaleza de Shredder… -dijo Donnie-

- ¡sigamos el camión! - dijo Leo-

Fueron detrás del camión hasta la fortaleza de Shredder y allí, en la puerta esperaban varios Robo pies, que abrieron un gran portón y el camión entró dentro del edificio. Raph, se cruzó de brazos y le dijo a Donnie:

- y bien genio… ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?

- vale, sabemos que Shredder tiene ya las armas…

- y podría no tenerlas si hubiésemos entrado en acción… -dijo Raph molesto-

- así no podemos luchar contra ellos… -dijo Leo- pero se me ha ocurrido una cosa para cuando tengamos nuestra forma original… Donnie, ¿tu podrías interferir en su antena para que el Martes le llegue un "mensajito" a Shredder?

- claro, eso es pan comido…

- pues hazlo… el martes sacaremos a Shredder de su fortaleza y acabaremos con el de una vez por todas… o acabamos con el… o el acaba con nosotros…

- me estás comenzando a dar miedo Leonardo… - dijo Raph-

- volvamos a casa…

Mientras, en el laboratorio de Donnie, las chicas estaban "jugando" ha hacerse preguntas un tanto comprometidas… era el turno de contestar de Julie a una pregunta que Sofía había hecho al grupo, la pregunta decía si sería capaz de salir en la portada de una revista de hombres sin ropa por una gran cantidad de dinero…

- pues… - dijo Julie algo avergonzada- yo no soy tan atrevida como Karai y Sofi así que… me huno a April y digo que no, no lo haría…

- ¡ahora pregunto yo! - dijo Karai- haber pelirroja… si no estuvieras con el flacucho… ¿con cual de los hermanos saldrías? ¡hay que decir a uno!

- ¿corremos riesgo de que nos enfademos unas con otras?- dijo Sofía-

- no tenemos porqué, es un simple juego ¿no?- dijo Julie-

- está bien… -dijo April algo pensativa- si no estuviera con Donnie estaría… no se… con Leo por ejemplo… Sofía, ¿tu con quien estarías?

- bueno… es una pregunta bastante comprometida… creo que saldría con Mikey… ¿Julie?

- con Donnie… ¿y tu Karai? - dijo Julie- ¿con quien saldrías?

Karai miró a April y le dijo:

- no te lo tomes a mal, pero saldría con el flacucho… ¡y después contigo mi amor! - dijo abrazando a April y dándole un beso en la cara-

- ¡quita! - dijo April quitándosela de encima sonriendo-

- ¿Por qué nadie quiere estar con mi Rapha? - dijo Sofía algo decepcionada-

- bueno es que Raph es un poco… - dijo April-

- ¿desagradable? - dijo Karai-

- ¿difícil de llevar? -dijo Julie-

- ¡bueno ya está bien! - dijo Sofía- ¡Rapha es un encanto! ¡solo que no le conocéis lo suficiente!

Sofía sonrió recordando algo y dijo:

- además, es tan tierno…

- ¡si habláis de ternura aquí está Mikey!- dijo Mikey entrando al laboratorio-

- ¡claro que sí! -dijeron las cuatro chicas abrazando a Mikey fuertemente-

- ¡tío! - dijo Mikey orgulloso- ¡me adoran!

- sí, y mi mano también adora tu cara… -dijo Raph entrando al laboratorio con el resto de sus hermanos-

- ¿ves? - dijo Julie- ahí tienes la ternura de Raph…

- ¡chicos! - dijo Karai- ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué sabéis?

- ¡nada! - dijo Raph enfadado- ¡no sabemos nada! ¡solo que las armas ya están en la fortaleza de Shredder…

- pero se me ha ocurrido un plan para tener la batalla definitiva con Shredder… -dijo Leo- esta vez, o acabamos con el, o el acaba con nosotros…

Llegó el martes, día en que los chicos recobraban su forma original, y día para comenzar a llevar a cabo el plan "operación hojalata", nombre que había puesto Mikey. Donnie había modificado una señal de antena para poder emitir un mensaje de video en directo a la fortaleza de Shredder. Estaban esperando a Recobrar su forma original en el laboratorio. April estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en la pared leyendo un libro con las piernas estiradas y Donnie, estaba tumbado en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de esta leyendo otro libro:

- mi amor, eres muy cómoda como cojín… -le dijo Donnie mirándola-

April le sonrió y le dijo:

- pero… ¿exactamente que es lo que Leo quiere que Shredder vea?

- por lo que escuché que le decía a Karai ayer, creo que Leo quiere desafiar a Shredder…

- ¿el Sensei lo sabe? - dijo Donnie levantándose del suelo junto a April-

- no… - dijo Leo acercándose a ellos- el Sensei no lo sabe… y no tiene porqué enterarse…

- Leo… -dijo Karai- sabes que puede ser una carnicería ¿no?

- soy consciente de ello Karai… pero si no lo hacemos así, nunca acabaremos con el… tendrá que ser una pelea justa… nosotros cinco contra Shredder, Carapez, Garra de Tigre y Razhar…

- espera un momento Leo… - dijo April- ¿Cómo que vosotros cinco? ¿no has contado conmigo?

- lo siento April, pero es demasiado peligroso como para que tu nos acompañes…

- Leo tiene razón … -dijo Donnie- será mejor que tú te quedes al margen de todo esto…

- ah, claro… - dijo April molesta- yo estaré aquí pasando el rato mientras mi novio, sus hermanos y mi mejor amiga están peleando y puede que no les vuelva a ver con vida… ¿pues sabéis lo que os digo? Que me da igual, yo iré con vosotros queráis o no…

- April… - dijo Raph acercándose a ella- escucha… te entiendo perfectamente de veras que te entiendo… pero también te voy a ser muy sincero… sabes pelear y defenderte… pero no durarías ni cinco minutos luchando contra Shredder… además, Donnie estaría pendiente de ti en todo momento y no lucharía con todas sus facultades… es mas probable que hieran a Donnie si estás tu con nosotros que si no lo estás… no quiero que te enfades con esto April, pero te lo digo sin rodeos para que lo entiendas…

April no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que Raph le había dicho sinceramente, pero dijo seguidamente:

- está bien… no queréis que vaya con vosotros, de acuerdo…

April pensaba :

- "me habéis dicho que no queréis que vaya con vosotros… pero no me habéis dicho nada de que vaya yo sola por mi cuenta…"

- chicos… - dijo Mikey mirándose las manos-

Los cuerpos de los cuatro hermanos empezaron a cambiar a su forma original y una vez cambiados, Leo le dijo a Donnie:

- Donnie, ¿está todo preparado?

- todo listo…

- pues adelante…

Los cuatro hermanos y Karai se pusieron delante de la cámara de Donnie y comenzó a mandarle un mensaje a Shredder:

- este es un mensaje para Shredder… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa cara de lata? ¿tienes miedo de venir por nosotros? Sabemos que no acabamos contigo hace un año… ¿no quieres vengarte? Pues nosotros sí queremos acabar contigo de una vez por todas… reúnete con nosotros en la vieja planta de agua abandonada de las afueras de la ciudad a media noche y terminaremos nuestra cuenta pendiente… tu y tus mutantes… ¿o eres tan cobarde que traerás a todo el clan del pié contigo? No nos decepciones… a media noche en la vieja planta de agua…

Mientras tanto, Shredder sí había visto el mensaje de Leo y dijo:

- no os preocupéis quelonios… no os decepcionaré… os lo aseguro… - dijo apretando el puño-

**n/a: bueno, ¿que os a parecido? como siempre digo ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡besos y abrazos para todos! ¡os quiero un huevo! ¡chao!**


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: holaa! bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo 17 de este fic... espero que os guste y como siempre ¡gracias! ¡gracias a todos por vuestro ánimo y apoyo!**

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde cuando April, salió del laboratorio de Donnie, pensativa, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo. Fue a la sala de estar y con la mirada buscó a Karai, esta estaba con Leo en el sillón, prácticamente, Leo y Karai estaban despidiéndose, el combate que tendrían al llegar la media noche podría poner fin a sus días y entendía perfectamente a aquella pareja, aun así, se acercó a ellos y dijo:

- perdonadme chicos… Karai, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Karai miró a Leo sin entender nada y le dijo:

- claro pelirroja… vamos a mi habitación…

Cuando entraron dentro de la habitación, Karai dijo apoyándose en la puerta con los brazos cruzados:

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre pelirroja?

- tengo que contarte algo… tenía que contárselo a alguien y se que puedo confiar en ti…

Karai abrió los ojos como platos y dijo:

- ¿el flacucho va a ser padre?

- ¡no! - dijo April sin poder evitar sonreír- no… no es eso… es… otra cosa…

-¿Qué ocurre April?

- voy a ir a luchar contra Shredder…

Karai abrió los ojos como platos:

- ¿pero tu estás bien de la cabeza? - dijo regañándola- ¡te van a matar!

- ¿y a vosotros no? - dijo algo seria- Karai se que es muy arriesgado… pero no soporto la idea de perder a Donnie… y si Donnie cae en combate… quiero estar cerca de el… como tú lo estarás de Leo…

- te entiendo perfectamente… pero si Donnie sabe que estarás allí será peor… y me da rabia estar de acuerdo con el chivato, pero es la verdad…

- por eso no tiene que saber que voy… ni Donnie ni Leo ni nadie… te prometo que solo saldré si es estrictamente necesario… estaré en la retaguardia…

Karai suspiró y miró al suelo:

- ¿me prometes que no entrarás en combate si no es real y estrictamente necesario?

- te lo prometo Karai…

Karai abrazó a April y le dijo:

- me voy a arrepentir de permitirte ir… lo sé…

- gracias Karai…

Llegó la hora de la verdad, y a escondidas de Splinter, que pensó que irían a la patrulla de todas las noches, estaban preparándose para la pelea que tendrían dentro de una hora y media. Donnie se acercó a April, la abrazó y le dijo:

- escúchame April… por si no volviera a verte… quiero que sepas que eres lo mas importante que tengo en la vida… y quiero que sepas que si mi sangre es derramada esta noche… mientras acaban con mi vida tu estarás en mi mente… nunca olvides que te quiero con todas mis fuerzas…

- no digas eso Donnie… -dijo April abrazándolo fuertemente-

- solo quiero que sepas que te quiero… y que será un verdadero orgullo morir por ti…

Comenzaron a besarse y al terminar, Donnie le dijo:

- te quiero April O'Neil…

- te quiero Hamato Donatello…

- Donnie… - dijo Leo- tenemos que irnos-

- adiós… -dijo Donnie acariciándole la cara-

- por favor vuelve…

Cuando salieron, Karai fue la ultima en salir de la guarida, miró a April y con la mirada le dijo "ten cuidado" April asintió con la cabeza y Karai desapareció de su vista.

Después, esta se acercó a donde estaba Splinter y le dijo:

- Sensei, yo voy a ir a dormir ya… estoy cansada…

- está bien April… - dijo Splinter- hasta mañana…

- hasta mañana…

Cuando salió de la habitación donde estaba Splinter, April se dirigió hacia al vieja planta de agua abandonada…

Un rato después, Raph estaba despidiéndose también de Sofía en la ventana de esta y Mikey, hacia lo propio en la ventana de Julie:

- antes de marcharme… -le dijo Raph a Sofía de una manera tierna cogiéndole las manos- por si no volviera a verte… quiero decirte que eres una chica muy especial para mí y que cada momento que he pasado contigo ha sido muy especial… perdóname por ser un cascarrabias y por no tratarte como te mereces… te quiero…

- por favor Raphael no te despidas de mí… - dijo aguantando las lágrimas- mañana te veré en la guarida ¿verdad?

Raph Bajó la cabeza y Sofía le repitió:

- ¿verdad?

Raph sonrió y le dijo:

- mañana me verás en la guarida…

Mientras Mikey y Julie:

- tía… estar contigo es toda una pasada… si me ocurre algo esta noche que sepas que te visitaré en tus sueños…

Julie abrazó a Mikey y le besó la mejilla comenzando a llorar:

- ten mucho cuidado ¿vale Mikey?

Leo y Karai, miraban junto a Donnie a lo lejos la escena y Leo le dijo a Karai:

- Karai… cuando estoy a tu lado… no le termo a nada… puedo luchar contra Los Kraang y contra Shredder yo solo… porque con tu presencia siento paz y tranquilidad… me siento muy protegido contigo porque tu eres mi vida… te quiero Karai…

Karai le miró sonriendo y le dijo:

- yo no voy a decirte una cursilada Leo… - dijo cogiéndole fuertemente la mano- y si lo hago… será en el campo de batalla, cuando me despida de ti…

April iba caminando sigilosamente hacia la planta de agua a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando, de repente, sintió un tremendo pinchazo de tres cuchillas en la parte baja derecha del Abdomen, y cayó al suelo de rodillas:

- ¡AHHHHHGG! - gritó April-

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? - dijo Shredder cogiéndola por la cabeza y levantando a una muy sangrante April- ¡la amiga de los mutantes! ¿Qué haces tu tan sola por este lugar?

- no… no te interesa… - dijo April muy dolorida y casi sin voz-

- está bien… -dijo Shredder tirándola contra el suelo fuertemente- ¡Garra de tigre! ¡acaba con ella!

- será un placer acabar con este insecto…

Al fin llegó la media noche, y los cuatro hermanos estaban esperando a que Shredder llegara para tener al fin la batalla definitiva, la batalla que acabaría con la existencia de el clan del pié o de el clan de Hamato Yoshi. Karai le dijo a Donnie poniendo su mano en el hombro:

- ¿ves algo flacucho?

- nada… - dijo Donnie- aún no se ve movimiento de Shredder ni de sus secuaces…

- ¿y si no aparece? - dice Raph- tal vez no le llegó el mensaje…

- le llegó… - dice Donnie- estoy seguro de que le llegó…

- tal vez Raph tenga razón… - dice Mikey- tal vez Shredder no quiera enfrentarse aún con nosotros…

- ¿Quién dice que no quiero enfrentarme a vosotros, estúpidos quelonios? - dijo Shredder apareciendo delante de ellos-

Shredder hirió a Mikey y Raph gritó:

- ¡Mikey! - dijo asustado-

Leo se tiró a luchar contra Shredder, Karai fue a por Garra de tigre. Donnie a por Razhar y Raph a por Cara de Pez…

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la planta de agua, una joven pareja iba en su coche buscando "intimidad" a las afueras de la ciudad cuando el muchacho paró el coche y le dijo a su novia:

- ¿Qué es aquello que está en medio del camino?

- parece un perro cubierto de sangre…

- no… no es un perro…

El joven paró y bajó del coche a ver que era aquello cubierto de sangre que se movía despacio arrastrándose. Al verlo dijo asustado:

- ¡dios santo es una chica!

Efectivamente, era April muy malherida y prácticamente moribunda que intentaba ponerse en pié. El joven, muy asustado, la cogió en brazos y junto con su novia, la llevaron al hospital mas cercano de Nueva York…

**n/a: April tenía he haberse quedado en la guarida... ¿cual será la reacción de Donnie si sale con vida del combate? muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta capitulo y como siempre digo ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡os quiero un huevo! ¡chao!**


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: hola de nuevo! ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 18 de este fic que poco a poco llega a su fin(de la primera parte, porque constará de dos partes) como ya sabreis loq eu me siguen en facebook, ultimamente no tengo demasiada inspiración y no me están saliendo los capitulos como realmente quiero que me salgan. espero que me perdoneis por ello. espero que este capitulo os guste.**

Ajenos a lo que le había ocurrido a April, los cuatro hermanos y Karai estaban luchando contra Shredder, Garra de tigre, Razhar y Cara de Pez. La herida que Shredder le ocasionó a Mikey en el brazo le impedía luchar, pero quería ayudar, ya que esa era sin duda la batalla definitiva. Las cosas no pintaban bien para el grupo, puesto que, aunque estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas y se intercambiaban golpes, Shredder y sus secuaces eran notablemente mas poderosos que ellos y Leonardo estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su plan, puesto que estaba viendo que había enviado a sus hermanos a una muerte segura. Karai, luchaba contra Garra de Tigre y mas bien recibía mas golpes de los que conseguía darle, pero no perdía la compostura y por muchos golpes que le diera, se volvía a levantar y a plantarle cara como toda una Kunoichi. Raph y Mikey luchaban contra Cara de Pez y a ellos les iba mucho mejor la cosa, tenían la situación controlada y entre los dos, estaban a punto de acabar con el. Otro que tampoco lo estaba llevando muy bien era Donnie, puesto que Razhar le estaba dando mucho trabajo, parecía que conociera todos sus movimientos y casi todos los ataques que la Tortuga de dientes separados hacía, Razhar los esquivaba y le propinaba un par de golpes. Leo entre golpe y golpe veía la escena que le rodeaba preocupado:

- esto no va bien… no va nada bien…

Y en ese momento Shredder le dio un golpe en la cara que lo derribó, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared…

Mientras tanto, el maestro Splinter estaba algo preocupado por sus hijos, puesto que hace un rato debían haber llegado de la "patrulla" y aún no habían aparecido. Estaba algo inquieto y pensativo cuando un sonido que venía de la ala de estar llamó su atención. Se acercó al sofá y allí encontró el causante del ruido. El T- Phone de Raph, que se le había caído y se había quedado allí. Splinter dudó si debía leer el mensaje de texto que Raph había recibido, pero algo dentro de el le dijo que lo leyera. Abrió el mensaje y comenzó a leer:

**SOFÍA:**_ "espero que la pelea contra Shredder la hayáis ganado vosotros. Por favor ponte en contacto conmigo, estoy muy preocupada. Te quiero"_

Splinter no podía creer lo que acababa de leer ¿sus hijos estaban teniendo una pelea contra Shredder a sus espaldas? ¿pero como? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Como un rayo, fue a buscar a April a su habitación, ella tenía que saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que Donatello se lo contaba todo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y nervioso y dijo:

-¡APRIL!

Pero allí no había nadie. Splinter, ya bastante asustado, volvió a la sala de estar y cogió el T-Phone de Raph y llamó a Sofía:

- "¿Raph?" - dijo Sofía cuando descolgó el T-Phone-

- no soy Raphael Sofía… -dijo Splinter algo preocupado- soy Splinter…

- "Splinter…" - dijo Sofía preocupándose- "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

- eso mismo te pregunto a ti… ¿Dónde están los chicos?

Sofía sintió que había metido la pata y dijo:

- "yo… yo… no lo sé…"

- Sofía por favor dime la verdad…

Se escuchó a Sofía suspirar al otro lado del T-Phone y dijo:

- "se han ido a luchar contra Shredder.."

-¿Cómo? - dijo Splinter muy asombrado- ¿Dónde han ido?

- "creo que a la vieja planta de agua…"

- ¡gracias Sofía!

Splinter tiró el T-Phone en el sillón e iba a salir corriendo pero algo le hizo parar. Volvió hacia donde había tiorado el T-Phone de Raph y buscó un numero en concreto mientras salía a toda prisa de la guarida…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Casey Jones estaba en la puerta de casa de Annie, la chica que conoció en la boda del señor O'Neil y que había aceptado comenzar a salir con el. Justo cuando se despidió de ella, su T-Phone comenzó a sonar, Casey lo cogió contento y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa Raph? ¿ya quieres que te cuente que tal me fue con mi bomboncito?

- "no soy Raph Casey, soy Splinter…"

Casey se quedó cortado y dijo:

- lo… lo siento Splinter, creí que me llamaba Raph… ¿ocurre algo?

- ¿tu sabes algo de una pelea contra Shredder en la vieja planta de agua?

Volviendo a donde estaban los chicos luchando contra Shredder, el combase te había convertido en una verdadera batalla campal, los cuatro hermanos y Karai estaban bastante malheridos, pero habían conseguido librarse de Cara de Pez y de Razhar, aunque costara que Mikey quedara apartado de la pelea debido a la profunda herida que tenía en el brazo y no podía continuar. Donnie estaba derrotado en el suelo, Razhar le había dado una buena tanda de golpes y tampoco podía continuar y Raph, también muy malherido, hacía lo posible para ayudar a su hermano Leo a acabar con Shredder, aunque era prácticamente en vano, porque Shredder era muy superior a ellos dos. Garra de tigre mientras tanto, estaba dando una buena paliza a Karai, que ya había perdido todas sus fuerzas y garra de tigre la golpeaba como si de un pelele se tratara. Cuando la dejó inconsciente en el suelo, se acercó a Raph y le dijo:

- ¿dos contra uno? ¿Por qué no igualamos el combate?

- ¡claro que sí gatito! - dijo Raph enfadado- ¡yo no soy como la nata! ¡conmigo no vas a acabar tan fácilmente!

Leo estaba tambien tambaleandose delante de Shredder. Estaba que ya no podía mantenerse en pié. Shredder le dijo:

- ¿Qué te pasa Tortuguita? ¿ya no puedes mas? ¡esto solo es el principio!

Leo miró a Karai, que estaba tirada en el suelo inmóvil y dijo:

- lo siento mucho Karai…

Cuando Shredder iba a dar el golpe de Gracia a Leo, alguien paró el ataque. Leo pudo distinguir la sombra y dijo:

- ¿Sensei?

Casey atacó a Garra de tigre por detrás y le gritó a Raph:

- ¡Raph! ¡corre! ¡rápido!

- ¡no pienso abandonar! - dijo Raph enfadado-

- ¡Raphael! - gritó Splinter- ¡coge a tus hermanos e id a un lugar seguro!

Raph apretó los puños y dijo:

-¡sí Sensei!

- ¡Mikey! - gritó Splinter mirando a Mikey mientras forcejeaba con Shredder- ¡usa tus bombas de humo! ¡Rápido!

Mikey sacó una bomba de humo de su cinturón y la lanzó al suelo. Todo se llenó de un espeso humo que hizo que Shredder y Garra de tigre comenzaran a toser. Cuando el humo se fue, allí no quedaba nadie, salvo ellos dos y Cara de Pez y Rahar tirados en el suelo…

Un rato mas tarde, en la guarida, Splinter no les dijo ni una sola palabra a sus hijos de la tontería que se les había ocurrido hacer para acabar con Shredder. Solo una mirada muy seria a todos les bastó para aprender la lección. Estaban malheridos, sentados en el sillón cuando Splinter dijo al ver que faltaba alguien:

- un momento… ¿Dónde está April?

Karai se comenzó a preocupar y dijo también bastante alterada:

- es cierto ¿Dónde está la pelirroja?

- sí es raro… -dijo Donnie extrañandose- no ha salido de la habitación…

- ¡es que no está en su habitación! - dijo Splinter algo asustado-

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Donnie-

Donnie fue corriendo a la habitación de Karai y dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe:

- ¿APRIL?

Pero allí no estaba, Donnie salió muy confundido de allí y dijo mirando al suelo:

- que raro… April no hha venido con nosotros… ¿Dónde puede estar?

Karai cada vez estaba mas preocupada. Sacó su T-Phone rápidamente y la llamó. Mientras hacía tono de llamada decía:

- vamos… vamos… ¡vamos pelirroja cojelo!

Karai tiró el T-Phone contra el silló y gritó mientras se levantaba para salir corriendo:

-¡MIERDA!

-¡Karai espera! - dijo Mikey algo dolorido- ¿A dónde vas?

- Karai… -dijo Leo- ¿Qué es lo que April te ha dicho cuando hha venido a hablar contigo?

Karai bajó la cabeza y dijo:

- April hha ido a la pelea…

- ¿Cómo? - dijeron todos asombrados-

Donnie se acercó corriendo a Karai y le dijo cogiendola de los hombros:

- ¿Cómo que hha ido a la pelea? ¿le has dejado ir?

- ¡lo siento ¿vale?! - dijo Karai apartándo las manos de Donnie de golpe de sus hombros- ¡si sabía que iba a ir a la pelea! ¡y no podía pararla Donnie aunque le dijera que no fuera ella iba a ir de todos modos! ¡pero no la hemos visto en todo el combate así que tiene que estar bien!

- ¡voy a buscarla! - dijo Donnie saliendo-

- ¡espera voy contigo!- dijo Karai-

En ese momento, el T-Phone de Karai comenzó a sonar. Era April:

- ¡es ella! - dijo Karai- ¿pelirroja? ¿Dónde estas?

- "ehhh… hola, ¿acabas de llamar a este numero verdad?"

Era una voz que Karai no reconoció:

- sí… - dijo extrañada- ¿tu quien eres? ¿es este el teléfono de April O´Neil?

- "sí, disculpa te llamo del Hospital Metropolitano de Manhattan, nos han traido a April O'Neil a este hospital muy malherida, al parecer le han dado una paliza… creemos que el motivo era el robo… está en estado crítico, tiene que venir un familiar cuanto antes… ¿usted quien es?"

- soy… soy su hermana… -dijo Karai casi sin poder hablar-

- "le rogaría que venga de inmediato"

Karai colgó el T-Phone en estado de Shock y Donnie le dijo:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está April?

Karai no respondía y Donnie la faraneó muy nervioso:

-¡Karai ¿Dónde está mi novia?! - dijo algo enfadado y nervioso-

Cuando Karai consiguió hablar dijo:

- en el hospital… le han dado una paliza…

Donnie se quedó en estado de Shock y dijo casi sin voz:

-¿Cómo?

**n/a: bueno, la batalla "epica" ha sido parada por Splinter (menos mal porque estaban realmente mal) y Donnie ya se ha enterado d lo que le ha sucedido a April... lo que siempre os digo, comenta si te ha gustado. os quiero un huevo ¡chao!**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: hola gente guapa! bueno, esta primera parte está llegando a su fin y este el el penúltimo capitulo. como siempre darle las gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que leen este intento de fic, y a todas las personas que comentan, no sabeis lo feliz que me hace recibir una alerta de Review jeje. lo dicho, espero que os guste...**

Obviamente, la reacción de Donnie no fue muy positiva, y se marchó corriendo hacia el laboratorio. Karai fue corriendo detrás de el:

- ¡flacucho espera! ¡Donnie!

El resto que estaban en la sala, estaban muy asombrados de saber que April había desobedecido las ordenes que le habían dado y no entendían como es que Shredder y sus secuaces habían conseguido darle una paliza. Karai entró al laboratorio tan rápido como pudo para hablar con Donnie y vio que Donnie se había rociado con Súper mutágeno:

- ¡flacucho ¿Qué estás haciendo?!

- ¡voy a ir con ella!- dijo sacando de un armario su ropa de humano y quitándose el antifaz morado-

- ¿pero te has vuelto loco? ¡acabáis de usar el súper mutágeno hace un par de días! ¡tienen que pasar treinta días para que puedas volver a usarlo!

- ¿y crees que no lo se? - dijo Donnie enfadado- ¡se que no debo usarlo! ¡pero quiero estar al lado de April!

El cuerpo de Donnie comenzó a cambiar de forma y Karai le dijo al ver que ya no había vuelta atrás:

- iré contigo a verla…

Seguidamente, salió del laboratorio. Raph le dijo:

- ¿Cómo está Donnie?

- ¡LOCO! - dijo Karai golpeando el sofá- ¡El maldito flacucho paranoico está loco! ¡ha usado el súper mutágeno!

- ¿Qué ha usado el súper mutágeno? - dijo Splinter asombrado-

- pero… - dijo Casey- ¿no tenían que pasar treinta días?

En ese momento salió Donnie del laboratorio con su forma humana, Mikey dijo bromeando intentando romper un poco la tensión:

- por lo menos aún conserva todas las partes de su cuerpo…

-¡Mikey! - gritaron todos-

Leo se acercó a su hermano pequeño y le dijo:

-¿te has vuelto loco? ¡no sabes las consecuencias de usar el súper mutágeno sin que pase el tiempo debido! ¡es peligroso!

- ya está hecho Leo… - dijo Donnie- y voy a ir con April me pase lo que me pase… y tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir…

- en ese caso… - dijo Raph- vamos a ir contigo… saca ese maldito súper mutágeno…

- ¡NO! - gritó Donnie colocándose bien sus pequeñas gafas moradas- ¡es muy peligroso vosotros no podéis usarlo!

- ¿nosotros no y tu si? - dijo Mikey algo ofendido- ¡tío eso no es justo!

- chicos… - dijo Donnie algo mas tranquilo- no se en que estado se encuentra April… y si le pasa lo peor quiero estar junto a ella… y si me tiene que pasar a mí también pues por lo menos podré haber estado con ella cuando me necesitaba… porque se que April me necesita ahora mismo…

Splinter se quedó pensativo y dijo algo entristecido:

- está bien… si esa es tu decisión será respetada Donatello…

Splinter abrazó a su hijo y le dijo:

- estoy muy orgulloso de ti… nunca lo olvides…

- yo iré con vosotros también… -dijo Casey-

Una vez se fueron Karai, Donnie y Casey, Leo dijo acariciándose la herida que tenía en el brazo:

- todo esto ha sido por mi culpa… - dijo algo triste- he sido un idiota al pensar que podíamos acabar con Shredder y sus secuaces…

- hijo mío… - dijo Splinter acercándose a Leo- ¿en que estabas pensando para desafiar de esa manera a Shredder?

- no lo sé… supongo que tenía ganas de acabar con esto de una vez por todas… quería acabar con la amenaza que supone que Shredder esté haciendo lo que le viene en gana… quería acabar de preocuparme por el…

- ¡claro! - dijo Raph- ¡querías acabar de preocuparte por Shredder! ¿no has pensado una cosa membrillo? ¡no solo está Shredder! ¡también están los Kraang, los dragones púrpura, el rey rata…! ¿quieres que siga? Querías dejar de preocuparte… ¡a veces pienso que eres mas inútil que un semáforo del GTA! ¡ no se ni como sigues siendo nuestro líder!

- ¡Raphael! - le regañó Splinter- ¡ya basta! ¡Leonardo se ha equivocado! Y estoy seguro que ha aprendido la lección…

- ¡si pero si no llega a ser por usted Sensei Shredder acaba con nosotros!

- no hijo mío no… si no llega a ser por Sofía… - dijo Splinter dándole el T-Phone a Raph- las gracias se las tenéis que dar a ella… te mandó un mensaje preocupada por ti…

- tíos, a mi quien realmente me preocupa es April… -dijo Mikey- por lo que ha dicho Karai no tiene que estar muy bien…

-¡esa es otra! - dijo Raph enfadado- ¡la "señorita" ha querido jugar a los superhéroes aún sabiendo que no debía ir! ¡y tu Karai lo sabía Leo! - dijo señalando a Leo ahora- ¿y que ha hecho? ¡en vez de decirnos las intenciones de April se ha callado como una…..!

- ¡no te consiento que hables así de Karai Raph! - dijo Leo cortándole enfadado- ¿acaso me he metido yo con Sofía por enviar ese mensaje?

- ¡ni se te ocurra meterte con ella Leonardo! - dijo Raph muy enfadado y empujando a Leo, que le tiró en el sofá-

- ¡ya está bien! - gritó Splinter- ¡así no vais a conseguir nada! ¡mejor preocuparos por April y por vuestro hermano Donatello que ha usado el súper mutágeno arriesgando su vida!

- jo tío… - dijo Mikey- me imagino las consecuencias del súper mutágeno… Donnie se va a convertir en un moco verde mitad humano…

- ¡Mikey por favor! - dijo Leo-

Mientras tanto, los chicos habían llegado al Hospital donde estaba April. Estaban esperando para que les dieran noticias de cómo se encontraba de salud. Donnie estaba muy nervioso sentado en una silla moviendo sin parar la pierna, Casey había ido a por algo de beber para todos y Karai, estaba mirando al suelo triste. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Donnie de lo sucedido. Lo miró y le dijo:

- ¿no vas a echarme la bronca?

- no… - dijo Donnie levantándose y mirando por la ventana- ya sabes que no me gusta estar enfadado…

- a mi tampoco…

- ¿entonces para que me preguntas?

- Carai flacucho que por mi culpa casi matan a la pelirroja… -dijo Karai-

- venga ya exagerada… en serio Karai… no estoy enfadado contigo… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiese sido tu…

Donnie la abrazó y le dijo:

- anda… dame un beso…

Karai lo miró y le dijo:

- sí pero sin sentimiento, que yo quiero mucho a Leo…

- en la mejilla gilipollas…- le dijo Donnie riendo-

Karai dio un beso a Donnie en la mejilla y le notó el cuerpo mas caliente de lo normal. Lo soltó y le dijo:

- flacucho ¿te encuentras bien?

- sí… sí solo… me duele un poco la cabeza… es normal…

en ese momento llegó Casey y les dijo dándole a cada uno una botella de agua:

- chicos, yo me tengo que ir… cuando sepáis algo de April poneros en contacto conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

- gracias Jones… -dijo Donnie-

Cuando Casey se marchó, unos minutos después salió una enfermera:

- ¿los familiares de April O'Neil?

Donnie y Karai se levantaron rápidamente, Donnie dijo:

- ¿Cómo está?

- April está bien… no os preocupéis… se recuperará… al parecer le han atacado, exactamente no sabemos el motivo, porque tiene encima todas sus pertenencias, le han hecho una profunda herida en un lado pero ya se la hemos curado y cosido, necesita mucho reposo eso si… aparte le han fracturado la pierna y un hueso del brazo… debería pasar uno de vosotros con ella… ya está consciente…

- flacucho pasa tu con ella… -dijo Karai- yo me pondré en contacto con los chicos y les diré que está fuera de peligro…

Donnie asintió con la cabeza y fue ha la habitación donde estaba April, estaba tumbada en una cama dolorida, cuando vio entrar a Donnie dijo asombrada:

- Donnie… ¿Qué haces… convertido en… humano?

- April cielo… - dijo Donnie besándole la frente y sentándose a su lado- no te preocupes por mi…

- estas… estás ardiendo… tienes fiebre…

- no te preocupes… no es nada… -dijo cogiéndole la mano-

- Donnie estoy bien… no hacía falta… que te hubieras… convertido en Humano… sabes que es… muy peligroso para ti…

- no podía dejarte aquí sola… no me pasará nada… -dijo Besándole la mano esta vez-

- tienes fiebre…

- solo unas décimas en serio no te preocupes…

- el doctor dice… que dentro de… dos días ya… puedo volver a casa…

April apretó la mano de Donnie y le dijo:

- perdóname por favor… siento haberte desobedecido… yo solo quería ayudaros…

- ya pasó… olvídalo ¿vale? Lo importante es que tu estas bien…

April sonrió y Karai entró en la habitación:

- ¿Qué pasa pelirroja? - dijo Karai acercándose a ella - ¿Cómo estás?

- bien… bien Karai no te preocupes… Shredder me atacó por sorpresa… unos kilómetros antes de llegar… a la planta de agua… El doctor dice que en dos días… puedo volver a casa…

- pensé que era mas grave… me alegro de que solo haya sido un susto…

April estiró una mano y tocó la frente de Donnie y le dijo a Karai:

- ¿no notas a Donnie… muy caliente?

- sí, tiene fiebre… está loco no se porqué usó el súper mutágeno…

- ¡quería estar a tu lado ¿vale?! - dijo algo agotado -

- vete a casa… -dijo April- Karai se quedará… aquí conmigo…

- no… no voy a moverme de tu lado el tiempo que estés en el hospital…

**n/a: bueno, April después de todo no está mal... pero... ¿que pasará con Donnie? ha usado el super mutágeno cuando no debía... ¿le ocurrirá algo? por cierto saludos especiales a Sophiepurple4 que me incluyó en un fic (pasad y leer sus fics, son muy buenos) y no os entretengo mas, como siempre digo ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡os quiero un huevo! ¡chao!**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: hola gente guapa! bueno, pues aquí os traigo el último capitulo de la primera parte de este fic. espero que os guste y sobre todo, daros las gracias a todos. sin vosotros y sin vuestra ayuda cuando la he necesitado, no hubiera sido posible terminar esta primera parte. os dejo para que leais el capitulo...**

Pasó el tiempo que April tenía que permanecer en el hospital. Ya volvería de nuevo a la guarida con los chicos, siempre con mucho cuidado con sus heridas, puesto que eran muy recientes y un mal golpe podía hacer que todo el tratamiento que había recibido en el hospital no sirviera para nada. Donnie no se había movido de su lado en los tres días que permaneció en el hospital. Pero aunque intentaba disimularlo, se encontraba bastante mal, estaba muy pálido, sentía fuertes mareos, se encontraba muy cansado , la fiebre le estaba subiendo poco a poco y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Delante de April intentaba aparentar que estaba bien, pero tanto April como Karai, sabían que algo no iba bien.

Karai, Casey, Sofía y Julie, esperaban a que April saliera de la habitación ayudada por Donnie. Estaban hablando de Donnie, de lo inconsciente que fue usando el Súper mutágeno sin saber los efectos secundarios de usarlo fuera del tiempo seguro, y Karai estaba comentando que no veía que Donnie se encontrara muy bien que digamos…

- lleva dos días con dolor de cabeza, y creo que cada vez tiene mas fiebre… y creo que se siente mareado de vez en cuando…

- bueno, tal vez es por estar dos días encerrado en este hospital… -dijo Casey- enseguida imagináis cosas que no son… tal vez el Súper mutágeno no ocasiona ningún efecto secundario y Donatello solo lo dijo para que los chicos no abusaran de el… ¿crees que sabiendo que corre riesgos lo hubiera usado?

- ¿Donnie? -dijo Sofía- ¿por estar al lado de April en un momento así? Créeme, aunque supiera que al día siguiente moriría lo utilizaría por estar con ella…

- ¡chicos ya salen! - dijo Julie-

Efectivamente, April salía apoyada en una muleta y Donnie, la ayudaba a caminar abrazándola por la cintura:

- ten cuidado… - le dijo Donnie en voz muy floja- no te hagas daño…

- hola chicas… - dijo April al ver que todas le estaban esperando-

Fueron todas a abrazarla y a darle dos besos. Karai le dijo:

- estaba muy preocupada por ti…

- no nos vuelvas a dar otro susto así canija… - dijo Casey abrazándola fuertemente-

Casey la abrazaba de manera "demasiado romántica" y poco a poco bajaba sus manos hacia su trasero, April le dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en las piernas con la muleta:

- ¡Casey!

- ¡vuelve a tocarle el culo a mi novia y te pego un guantazo que vas a estar buscando dientes una semana! -dijo Donnie enfadado, aunque se le notaba débil por la manera de hablar-

Sofía le dio un codazo a Julie y le dijo:

- ¿pero le quedan dientes?

- por lo visto Raph le está enseñando vocabulario a Donnie… - dijo Julie-

Una vez iban caminando todos por las alcantarillas hacia casa, Donnie, llevaba a April a sus espaldas, le costaba caminar porque se encontraba muy débil, pero, no quería parecerlo delante de las chicas. Casey se acercó a el y le dijo:

- Donnie… ¿quieres que la lleve yo? Apenas puedes caminar…

- no te preocupes… - dijo Donnie muy fatigado- estoy bien… cuando llegue a casa me meteré en mi cama a descansar…

Pero Donnie casi no termina la frase y cayó desplomado al suelo comenzando a cambiar de forma a su forma original:

- ¡Donnie! - gritó April que, obviamente, le aplastó al estar a sus espaldas-

- ¿ya esta cambiando de forma? - dijo Karai algo asustada- ¿pero no era mañana cuando cambiaba?

Sofía le tocó la frente y dijo:

-¡dios santo está ardiendo!

- ¡voy a avisar a los chicos! - dijo Casey corriendo hacia la guarida-

Una vez llegaron, Raph dijo corriendo a coger a Donnie:

- ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?

Le tocó para llevarlo a sus espaldas y dijo:

- ¡está ardiendo! ¡parece una estufa!

- está así desde que llegó al hospital… - dijo April muy preocupada-

- Mikey ayúdame a llevarlo… -dijo Raph-

- voy… -contestó Mikey-

- ¿porqué ha cambiado ya de forma?- dijo Leo ayudando a levantarse a April y cargándola a hombros- supuestamente hasta mañana no debería haber cambiado…

- cuando se desmayó cambió de forma… - dijo Karai- los efectos secundarios del súper mutágeno… ¡¿pero porqué diablos ha tenido que usarlo?!

- llevémosle rápido a casa… -dijo Raph- seguro que tiene algún tipo de remedio allí…

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la Guarida. Karai se quedó parada allí, en el sitio donde Donnie se había desplomado. Miró al suelo y vio las pequeñas gafas moradas de Donnie rotas tiradas en el suelo, las recogió y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la guarida…

Una vez allí, metieron a Donnie en su cama, parecía que cada vez tenía mas fiebre y soltaba algunos gemidos de vez en cuando. April estaba sentada a su lado haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no comenzar a llorar, le cogía la mano y se la besaba:

- tranquilo… no va a pasar nada… todo va a salir bien… ya lo verás…

Mikey llegó con un cubo lleno de agua fría y un paño:

- aquí tienes April… - dijo triste dándoselo-

- gracias Mikey…

April le puso el paño mojado en la frente para que le bajara un poco la fiebre. Sofía entró en la habitación, y le dijo:

- no encontramos nada entre sus papeles que hable del Súper mutágeno… ni de algún tipo de remedio…

- ¡pues seguid buscando! - dijo April nerviosa- ¡conozco a Donnie se que tiene que tener los apuntes en algún sitio!

- los chicos siguen buscando en el laboratorio… - dijo Julie entrando esta vez- ¿Cómo está?

- está mal… muy mal… ¡todo esto ha sido por mi culpa! - dijo April comenzando a llorar- ¡debí haberle hecho caso!

En ese momento, el teléfono de April comenzó a sonar. Era el señor O'Neil:

- "hola cariño"

- ¿papá? ¡papá gracias a dios que estás aquí! ¡necesitamos tu ayuda!

- "¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?"

- ¡te lo explicaré luego! ¡tienes que venir! ¡Casey irá a por ti y te traerá aquí!

Una vez el señor O'Neil en la guarida, estaban explicándole todo lo ocurrido. La paliza que April había recibido por parte del clan del pié, que tubo que estar tres días en el hospital y Donnie usó el súper mutágeno a un sabiendo que era peligroso… la parte que menos le gustó fue la de que apalizaron a su hija, pero sabía que el no podía hacer nada, por mucho que le prohibiera a April que dejara de ver a aquel extraño grupo de amigos que tenía, siempre acabaría cediendo, y la prueba la tenía justo delante de sus ojos. Aquel "chico" había puesto su vida en peligro por estar al lado de April…

- pero April… yo no soy científico… yo no puedo ayudaros a encontrar una solución… no se como Donatello creó ese súper mutágeno y si no hay apuntes… sintiéndolo mucho poco puedo hacer yo…

-en mi… ordenador… -se escuchó hablar a Donnie- están en mi… ordenador…

Todos miraron a Donnie y Leo dijo:

- ¡claro! ¡el ordenador! ¿Cómo no lo habíamos pensado?

Todos fueron como un rayo hacia el Laboratorio. El señor O'Neil se sentó frente al ordenador y en el escritorio vio una carpeta que ponía "experimentos"

- bien, esta tiene que ser la carpeta donde tenga la composición del súper mutágeno… vamos a ver…

Pero cuando pinchó encima de ella, salió un mensaje diciendo "introduzca contraseña":

- vaya… la tiene con contraseña…

El señor O'Neil miró a Casey y le dijo:

- ¿Cuál puede ser la contraseña de este chico?

- ¿Donnie? - dijo Casey-

La introdujo y salió otro mensaje " contraseña errónea"

- no… - dijo el señor O'Neil- no es…

- ¿Darwin? - dijo Leo-

- ¿Pizza?- dijo Sofía-

-¡Mikey! - contestó Mikey-

Todos le miraron y dijo Mikey:

- oye puede que su contraseña sea Mi nombre…

El señor O'Neil probó varias, Raph ya nervioso, y pensando algo dijo:

- parecemos idiotas… - dijo Raph- ¡está claro! ¿de quien es el ordenador? ¡De Donnie! ¿y que contraseña puede poner Donnie? ¡April O'Neil!

El señor O'Neil introdujo el nombre de su hija y salió de nuevo el mensaje " contraseña errónea"

Se quedaron pensando y a Karai le vino una idea a la cabeza:

- déjeme intentarlo a mí… -le dijo al señor O'Neil comenzando a teclear algo-

Después de introducir la palabra, se abrió inmediatamente la carpeta y allí, tenía un centenar de proyectos y de inventos, entre ellos, la composición del súper mutágeno. Todos miraron a Karai y Leo le dijo asombrado:

- ¿Qué has puesto?

- "Hamato April"

Mientras el señor O'Neil trabajaba, Karai salió pensativa a la sala de estar. Leo salió detrás de ella y le dijo:

- Karai… ¿te encuentras bien?

- no se me va de la cabeza… como he permitido que esto ocurra…

- Karai… -dijo Leo-

- debería haberla parado… debería haberos avisado… todo esto que está pasando ha sido por mi culpa… el flacucho se está muriendo por mi culpa…

Karai abrazó a Leo y este, notó que Karai estaba haciendo algo que nunca jamás en la vida le había visto hacer:

- no digas eso… tu no tienes la culpa de nada…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Splinter estaba con April y con su hijo. Le puso una mano a April en el hombro y dijo:

-te dejo a solas con el… voy a ver como le va a los chicos… si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme…

- gracias Sensei…

Cuando se marchó, le volvió a mojar el paño y se lo puso en la frente, Donnie soltó un quejido y April le dijo acariciándole la cara:

- tranquilo… tranquilo… te pondrás bien…

- April… - dijo Donnie en voz baja-

- calla… conseguiremos la manera de curarte…

- April… no tengo un… remedio para…

-ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

- recuerdo la primera vez que te vi… era nuestra primera vez en la superficie… recuerdo cuando… me viste por primera vez el tremendo grito que diste… que me asustaste a mi también… desde aquel día… todos los días me escapaba para verte por la ventana desde las terrazas… todos los días…

April no dijo nada, solo se acurrucó en su pecho y se quedó en esa posición. Unos minutos después, el señor O'Neil entró en la habitación de Donnie y le dijo a su hija:

- bien, tengo todos los apuntes de Donatello sobre el súper mutágeno. Los estudiaré en casa… en cuanto sepa algo vendré a decíroslo…

- gracias papá… - dijo April abrazando a su padre- tengo mucha confianza en ti…

- genial… yo no tengo ninguna…

Un par de horas mas tarde, fuera de la habitación de Donnie, Raph estaba jugando a el videojuego enfadado, Sofía estaba a su lado, mirando como jugaba, los dos tenían la expresión triste, de pensar que, si el señor O'Neil no encontraba una solución rápido, Donnie podía empeorar y en el peor de los casos morir. Sofía le dijo a Raph:

- ¿sobrevivirá Raph?

- no lo sé… -dijo enfadado jugando a la maquina-

Perdió la partida que estaba jugando y dijo dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la maquina:

- ¡MALDITA SEA!

Estaba desconcentrado del juego, estaba pensando en su hermano Donnie y que Sofía tenía razón. No sabían si iba a sobrevivir a los efectos del súper mutágeno:

- ¿porqué Donnie tiene que ser tan estúpido? - dijo gritando-

Todos le miraron:

- Raph… -dijo Mikey, que estaba mirando televisión con Julie-

- ¿porqué lo ha hecho eh? ¡el sabía que podía ocurrir esto! ¿porqué diablos lo ha hecho?

- Rapha por favor tranquilízate… - le intentó tranquilizar Sofía- el señor O'Neil también es científico, el puede encontrar la manera de curar a Donnie…

- Sofía tiene razón Raph… -dijo Julie- el señor O'Neil…

Raph no le dejó terminar:

-¡el señor O'Neil es un pelele! ¿creéis que va a encontrar la solución para curar a Donnie? ¿en serio lo creéis?

- es en la única persona que podemos confiar ahora mismo… - dijo Casey-

- sí, confiad en el… entonces podemos estar ya preparando la tumba de Donnie… - dijo Raph enfadado-

Se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada. de estar allí quieto mientras su hermano estaba sufriendo. Splinter se acercó a el y la dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro:

- te entiendo perfectamente hijo mío… pero recuerda que la esperanza hace que el náufrago agite sus brazos en medio de las aguas, aun cuando no vea tierra por ningún lado…

Leo vio que Karai salió de su habitación, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- ¿estás mejor?

- sí… sí gracias Leo solo necesitaba descansar un poco…

- ¡LO TENGO! - dijo el señor O'Neil entrando rápidamente a la guarida- ¡chicos lo tengo!

April al escuchar fuera que su padre había vuelto, aprovechó que Donnie se había quedado dormido para salir:

- ¿en serio papá? - dijo April- ¿lo tienes?

- me ha costado muchísimo trabajo encontrarlo, pero tengo los efectos de usar el súper mutágeno fuera del tiempo seguro y tengo la composición para poder curarle… si no toma pronto un antídoto morirá…

-¡estupendo! - dijo Raph- ¿a que esta esperando?¡vamos!

- espera, espera Raphael no es tan sencillo… -dijo el señor O'Neil- digamos que esa era la noticia buena pero…

- ¿pero qué? - dijo Mikey-

- la mala noticia es que no puedo preparar el antídoto…

- ¿Cómo? - dijo April- ¿no puedes? ¿Por qué no puedes?

- veréis, digamos que el súper mutágeno si se utiliza fuera del tiempo permitido se convierte en un potente virus… un virus que ataca al sistema nervioso y a las funciones vitales… hasta acabar con su vida… si Donatello sobrevive, no podría volver a usas el súper mutágeno hasta dentro de un año aproximadamente que el cuerpo elimine todo resto que pueda quedar, puesto que si lo hiciera sin que pasara ese tiempo, el súper mutágeno no actuaría como tal, sino que volvería a convertirse en el virus…

- resumiendo… - dijo Casey-

- ¡Casey! - le regañó Sofía-

- no te esfuerces Sofi… - dijo Julie- Casey es así…

- bien, hacer un antídoto es muy sencillo, son ingredientes que se pueden encontrar fácilmente e incluso diría que Donatello los tiene todos en su laboratorio…

- ¿entonces? - dijo Splinter-

- todos… a excepción de uno…

Todos miraron al señor O'Neil:

- necesitamos el zumo de la fruta de un árbol llamado Madroño…

- ¡bien! ¡pues salgamos a buscar esa fruta y que Mikey haga zumo con ella!

- no es tan sencillo como parece Leonardo… - dijo El señor O'Neil- por desgracia esa fruta no se encuentra en Nueva York… ni en Estados Unidos… ni en todo el continente Americano…

Todos miraban atentamente al señor O'Neil, este miró a April y le dijo:

- lo siento April… el fruto del Madroño solo se puede conseguir en España…

CONTINUARÁ…

**n/a: bueno, pues aquí ha terminado esta primera parte. me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones hasta que escriba la segunda parte de este fic. quiero daros las gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me habeis seguido, de los que me habeis leido, de los que me habeis comentado. en especial mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que me leen y están en mi Facebook, que siempre me ayudan cuando estoy sin ideas, Annie, Sophie, Miyuki, para que escribir mil palabras si con cuatro os lo digo todo: os quiero un huevo. ¡bueno! ¡dejemonos de sentimentalismos! como siempre os digo ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡chao! ¡hasta pronto!**


End file.
